A Moment In Time
by Yami-kun
Summary: In the times of Ancient Egypt where war reigned, a group of captives were brought before the great pharaoh. But one of the slaves caught the great ruler's eye. What will the future hold for the pharaoh and slave? (Y/Y, B/R)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't know Yugioh. This is just a little something I whipped up. Before you start reading, please be notified that "ka" means soul (either soul or spirit, can't remember which. Gomen nasai!)  
  
1.1 A Moment In Time  
  
2 Prologue  
  
"These are the captives from the war, m'lord." An Egyptian soldier clad in a golden corselet gestured at the sea of bodies, each one bound with ropes that bit into the skin.  
  
"Hmm." Pharaoh Yami glanced absently at the variety of faces from below his throne; some stared murderously at him, others holding a corrupted expression. "Take them to the prison cell."  
  
The soldier hesitated, then stepped forward. "But your majesty, do you not wish to see them?"  
  
The royal advisor that stood beside the young ruler spoke up. "Your highness, I believe that is a good idea. You do need another slave, after all."  
  
Pharaoh Yami sighed and rose from his chair of authority. "Very well."  
  
Several maids followed him with vibrant ostrich fans of red and blue, but the king motioned them back. Striding across the spacious court with the arrays of government officials, Pharaoh Yami came to a stop at the cluster of filthy mass. A look of contempt and disapproval bore in his eyes. They all looked the same to him---nothing more than smutty, dirty low life forms, while he, he was a living god.  
  
But amidst the many prisoners, one captive caught the pharaoh's eye. A young boy possibly his age dressed in tattered rags stood among the crowd. His skin was blemished with dust of an escapee, and a scar formed on his left arm. Blood leaked through his loose torso, staining the dirty cloth. The coarse ropes cut into his skin, leaving rings of bloody red marks. But what captured the pharaoh's eye were the boy's features. Golden spikes besieged the young lad, enhanced with a crown of black and red. Such close resemblance was too real to be true, yet it was. The ruler observed more closely. But instead of crimson eyes like his own, the slave had dark violet that showed fear and trepidation. Yet, there was something alluring about him.despite the fear there laid another source of emotion... Pharaoh Yami searched deeper. There was so much innocence in this boy, not a speck of hatred or deceit.  
  
"Take this lad to my chambers," the pharaoh commanded. "He shall be my personal slave."  
  
"But your greatness," the royal advisor's opposition pierced the brittle court air, "How can you trust this unworthy lad? For all you know, he might rebel against you."  
  
"I can trust who I want, Seth," the young pharaoh growled. "Now, do as I say or else your ka will be knocked out of you!"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Seth lowered his gaze and marched out of the room, face raging with anger. He wrenched the chosen captive along roughly by the already wounded arm and disappeared from sight.  
  
Pharaoh Yami watched them leave. There was something about that boy.but what? No one has ever earned that much attention from him, and he was never intrigued by all the princes or princesses the world could offer, let alone a _slave_. Yet.  
  
Groaning out in frustration, Yami ran a hand through his mass of crimson- black hair. Just at the sight of the boy, he felt.calm, tranquil.he felt that he had a _heart_ and that he could care for someone. That he wasn't the only person in the world worthy to breathe, but that others have the same right and deserved it as much as himself.  
  
Yami paused momentarily. How in the world did he know all this stuff? Normally, the great ruler would have just sat idly around, punishing others at his will or waging war at neighboring countries.  
  
'It's those eyes.' the young king thought. 'It's his aura, his resemblance, his innocence, everything!'  
  
Finally, in distress, Yami summoned the royal chiropractor (1) for help.  
  
"What can I do for you, your highness?" a lean man in his late twenties bowed to his master before setting down sheets of papyrus and other various implements used for dealing with these kinds of problems.  
  
"Hm, I've had this alien feeling in my heart, but I'm not sure what it is," Yami eyed the chiropractor, waiting for a response.  
  
"Ah, when did this start, M'lord?"  
  
Yami hesitated. "Every since I saw that slave."  
  
"The one that resembled quite like your majesty?" The man grinned when Yami nodded. "He's quite the looker, isn't he? I'm sure many women.and _men_ will go after him."  
  
The pharaoh frowned at this remark, although why he found he didn't know. Another feeling, this one closer to anger than the previous peaceful one, bubbled inside of him. He.he wanted to kill the rascal for making that comment!  
  
"No! Besides, I've already made him my personal slave!"  
  
The royal chiropractor dared release a toothy grin.  
  
"Do you feel jealous, lord?"  
  
"Wha.?" Yami was taken back at the suddenly question. How could _he_, the pharaoh of Egypt, be _jealous_ of anyone? "Of course not!"  
  
"That's probably because your majesty has not been jealous of anyone before. But did you have this boiling sensation when I made that comment? A feeling similar to fury, mixed with possessiveness? Did you have the urge to execute me?"  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'How did he know?'  
  
"Yes. Yes I did."  
  
The man paused, unsure if he should inquire the pharaoh with such a question.  
  
"Uh, lord, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
Yami snorted, throwing his head back in ridicule.  
  
"No! All that love stuff is pure fantasy. In this world, it's either you defeat the enemy, or get defeated yourself."  
  
But his inquirer did not look amused. A blank, stoic expression immobilized his features. Yami's laughter died down as he stared at the man.  
  
"You don't mean."  
  
"Yes, your majesty. You're in love."  
  
~*~  
  
(1) Not sure if they had chiropractors back then, but humor me  
  
YK: Sorry if it's a bit short, but my schedule is loaded.  
  
Yugi: Why am I a slave?  
  
YK: Er.because that's how the story goes  
  
Yugi: Oh. OK!^-^  
  
YK: Well, anyway.please R&R! 


	2. Better Connections

A/N: I don't owned Yugioh! Being sick *cough, cough* is NOT fun. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I don't feel like writing. ACHOOO! Excuse me.please read and R&R.  
  
1 A Moment in Time  
  
1.1 Better Connections  
  
Yami couldn't believe it. How could he, the ruler over a great land, be in love? The chiropractor advised for him to remain calm and accept the truth.  
  
"Love can offer the human life many things," the man had said before leaving.  
  
But Yami wasn't sure. He knew that love was build upon trust, and trust was a weakness. He refused to be weak.yet his heart tells him otherwise.  
  
'Give it a try.' His conscience persuaded. 'It might be better than you think.'  
  
'But.' Yami didn't know what to do. This was all happening too fast. One minute he was to choose a slave, the next the chiropractor tells him he's in love.  
  
The ruler shook his head and, to rest his heart, decided to try this new experience.  
  
***  
  
The young slave awoken to the clicking of doors. He painfully pulled his body to an upright position as he remembered the royal advisor throwing him into the room. When his eyes adjusted focus, the boy gasped in surprise as he came face to face with the pharaoh.  
  
"Your highness---" the captive tried to kneel down before Yami, but unfortunately, due to his weak state, collapse at the king's feet.  
  
To the slave's astonishment, Yami kneeled next to him and helped him up.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," Yami soothed the trembling body in his arms. 'Poor child,' Yami thought. 'Look at the scars on his arms and legs. He needs medical treatment.'  
  
"C'mon," Yami lifted the boy onto his bed and took a seat next to him. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Y-yugi." Amethyst eyes refused to look into crimson ones.  
  
"Well, Yugi, first off all we're going to get you cleaned up."  
  
"Y-you're not going to beat me?"  
  
This question took Yami by surprise.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
Yami watched as tears streamed down Yugi's bruised cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, your highness."  
  
"Call me Yami."  
  
Yugi's head shot up and stared as Yami. No one was ever allowed to call a pharaoh by his first name, let alone in person.  
  
Yami chuckled at this reaction. "Don't worry. You have my permission."  
  
"Ok, Y-yami."  
  
"Hang on." Yami got up and strolled to the doors that stood ajar. He then called for a doctor, whom rushed to the pharaoh with various medical apparatuses and remedies.  
  
"Yes, m'lord?" The doctor bowed deeply to show respect AND not to lose his head.  
  
"Take care of Yugi." Yami ordered. "I want him cleaned and treated."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The doctor set about wiping Yugi's arms with disinfectants and bandaging his arms with linen. Yugi flinched as the alcohol stung against his skin, but kept quiet. Soon, all the wounds were taken care off and the doctor left.  
  
"How do you feel?" Yami asked, laying a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"T-tired." Yugi cringed at the touch but then relaxed. "Uh, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Yami raised a perfect brow. "What is it?"  
  
"Why.why are you being so nice to me?" Yugi hesitated, unsure of how to continue. "I-I heard that you were ruthless and cruel.especially to slaves."  
  
Yami blinked, then strolled about the room, walking back and forth at small distances.  
  
"Tell me, Yugi, have you ever heard of love at first sight?"  
  
Yugi stared for a moment, by answered nevertheless.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Well, when I first saw you, I found that there's something special, something different, about you," Yami turned to meet Yugi in the eye. "Maybe it's because you look like me, or maybe it's because of your innocence. Whatever it may be, I know that I will never find anyone quite like you."  
  
Yugi gaped, unsure of how to respond. "I."  
  
Yami returned beside Yugi, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.  
  
"You see, no one has _ever_ made me feel this calm.this tranquil.this _soft_ before. You are the only one with the power to uncover the only light I have left. Just a few days ago, I didn't have a reason to live. I thought that life was just a battle for power, where the strong survive and the weak perish.but I was wrong. Life is not just to live, then die and meet Osiris. No.life is enjoying the finer things in life.like love."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened visibly, as his body stiffened. 'Could he.'  
  
"Give me a chance, Yugi." Yami continued, scooting closer to the boy. "Give _us_ a chance. Please."  
  
"I." Yugi was obviously lost for words.  
  
Suddenly, unconsciously, the great ruler bent down and planted a feathery, chaste kiss on Yugi's lips. When Yugi responded, slightly surprising Yami, the pharaoh deepened the kiss, his hand moving to Yugi's back and pressing their bodies together.  
  
Yugi moaned, his own hands involuntarily clutching Yami's shoulders. This encouraged Yami, who then pushed them both onto the bed. Finally, they had to come up for air, panting with pleasure.  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi, something he rarely did, and kissed his petite, rosy lips again.  
  
Yugi tasted like something out of a fairytale---soft, sweet, honey-like, with perhaps a mix of chocolate and vanilla. Yami craved for more, and he did what his heart desired.  
  
Pushing the smaller boy against the blankets in a heated kiss, Yami gently chewed on Yugi's bottom lip, eliciting a pleasurable groan from him. Then, after seeking for entrance, Yami explored the other's mouth lightly, savoring its alluring flavor.  
  
"Yami." Yugi gasped as the young king began sucking on the delicate flesh and pressing tender kisses to his neck, careful as to not touch the injuries.  
  
Yami chuckled at Yugi's reaction, and briefly wonder just how sensitive the latter under him is.  
  
***  
  
Later, after their strenuous activity, the new lovers lay in bed, skin touching skin, in each others arms.  
  
"Get some rest now." Yami murmured, pulling Yugi closer.  
  
"Goodnight, Yami," Yugi whispered as he rested his head on Yami's chest.  
  
"Goodnight, little one." Yami took one last look at the replica in his arms before allowing sleep to claim him.  
  
Unknown to anyone, a figure in a dark cloak snickered in the depths of the shadows.  
  
"So, the pharaoh's found a lover," a voice frigid and menacing shattered the brittle air. "That makes my plan all the more easier."  
  
The concealed form moved nimbly through the dark corners of the castle as torchlight revealed a lock of white hair.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is both short and bad. Next chapter will be better, I promise!  
  
Yami: You still sick?  
  
YK: Yes  
  
Yami: Here. Try some lizard's skin. It helps with colds and flues  
  
YK: . 


	3. Royal Pain

A/N: I don't own Yugioh…or the name Seth. Also, this chapter doesn't exactly fit in with the others, since I decided to change the plot a bit. Sorry! And enjoy!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
A Moment in Time  
  
Royal Pain  
  
"My king, are you present?" a voice called from the other side of the huge cedar door covered in sheet gold.  
  
Yami's eyes fluttered open to the call, and slowly pushed himself off the bed. A small form stirring beside the pharaoh, and Yami looked down see Yugi's slight movement. The boy's golden bangs framed his face and reflected off the sallow light that seeped through the stone window. Yami sighed with content at the peace Yugi seemed to be enduring.  
  
'Better not disturb him,' the king thought, and quietly escaped to the doorway. He opened the door a creak and slipped through the narrow gape.  
  
After closing the door behind him, Yami was confronted by the high priest.  
  
"What is it, Seth?" Yami asked, slightly annoyed at haven been disrupted from his rest.  
  
"Forgive me, your majesty, but there seems to be a dilemma at the east wing," Seth spoke up, gesturing toward the left hall. "If your highness would follow me, I'm confident this ordeal will be resolved."  
  
"Very well," Yami sighed, signaling two guards to watch his chamber where Yugi rested. "Lead the way."  
  
Pharaoh and priest walked briskly to a large, sparse room with arched walls that towered over its residents. Several weapons hung from the stone faces, and torches were set into their metal holders, lining the sides of the court. Yami strolled over to the warriors that had a prison who had been forced on his knees.  
  
One of the soldiers spoke. "Majesty, we found this culprit was lurking by the ceremonial hall. I think he was trying to steal one of the magic books."  
  
Yami kneeled in front of the thief so that they came face to face. The man was not other than Yami himself, with white lock of hair that fell from a black hood. His face was contorted into a sneer as piercing cold, blue eyes stared at the pharaoh.  
  
"Why do you need a spell book?" Yami demanded, eyeing the robber suspiciously.  
  
"That's none of your business!" The criminal splattered in Yami's face. A guard immediately yanked him back, causing him to wince in pain.  
  
"At least tell me your name."  
  
Yami's inquiry was obviously being ignored, so the monarch sighed and waved his hand wearily. "Take him away. I don't have time for insolent fools like him."  
  
The albino smirked as he was shoved in the opposite direction. "Don't act so brave, Yami, for I have memorized several powerful spells before being caught. And I won't hesitate to use them, especially not on your precious little Yugi."  
  
Yami froze, then whirled on the bandit and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you dare lay a finger a him, you pathetic fool! If you do, then I'll do something so cruel that you'll wish you've been eaten by the Devourer(1) instead!"  
  
Only a sinister grin crossed the captive's face. "Is the great pharaoh running scared? Now do you know what it feels like when you're about to loose someone you love? Do you remember the day you announced the execution of Syri, the lector priest?"  
  
"What does that have anything to do with this?" Yami snapped, irritated at the abrupt change of subject.  
  
"Syri was my father!" the white-hair figure yelled, advancing toward Yami in fury even though he was bound by soldiers. "You killed him! And you enjoyed every minute of it!"  
  
"No," Yami whispered, barely audible. "I had to kill him. He was conspiring with tomb robbers to desecrate the bodies of the great kings and looting their treasure."  
  
"Lie!" the body lunged forward, nearly pouncing on Yami. "My father would never do that! Now, Yami, I'm going to seek revenge. You shall feel the same sorrow and anger I felt when you lose a loved one!"  
  
Before Yami could react, the albino started chanting a spell. A dark aura appeared around the young man as a mist of fear dispel throughout the room.  
  
"No!" Yami yelled, tackling the spell caster. But it was too late, for the stone floor melted beneath them as a figure emerged from the viscous abyss. Yami recognized the person all too well.  
  
"Yugi!" Without hesitation, the pharaoh dived for the small boy hanging in midair, eyes dead as if in a trance. But his endeavor was to no avail as a force field prevented him from advancing any farther.  
  
"Now, say good bye to Yugi!"  
  
A burst of electricity erupted from the growing dome of energy surrounding the two boys. Yami was knocked off his feet by the sudden impact, and grunted as he stroke his shoulder bald into the wall. The guards, too, tried to free Yugi from such evil, but were unable to progress toward the massive ki.  
  
Yami watched helplessly as the albino took Yugi by the neck. Before he could think, Yami grabbed a dagger from the wall and aimed it at the young man. The blade grazed across his arm, but couldn't prevent Yugi and the thief from disappearing.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami yelled after them, his voice reverberating off the castle walls. "Come back!"  
  
Furious, the pharaoh pounded his fists into the ground and cursed. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them drop.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi," Yami whispered. "I'll get you make---I promise."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Yay! I'm done with this chapter!  
  
Yami: Don't you have a report to do?  
  
YK: (curses) did you have to remind me?  
  
Yami: uh…R&R please! 


	4. Search Embarks

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! And…um…(couldn't think of anything to say)…enjoy!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
A Moment in Time  
  
Search Embarks  
  
"Yugi!" Yami choked out the name of his loved one, struggling to hold back the tears. "Yu…gi…"  
  
One of the soldiers appeared beside him. "P-pharaoh?" the warrior asked warily, careful no to provoke his king any farther. "Are you alright?"  
  
Yami paused in thought. His heart swelled with hatred and sorrow. Slowly, he stood up and stared at the fighter.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Yami snapped. "Prepare the best troops and fetch the high priest! We're leaving right now!"  
  
The guard didn't dare question his majesty and scurried toward the exit. His quote of the pharaoh's command echoed down the hall as he yelled to the commanders and servants.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi," Yami murmured. "I'm coming."  
  
***  
  
Yugi awakened to a sounding slap on his left cheek, leaving a deep red handprint. Instantly, he jolted to attention, only to find himself in a dank cave and a pair of cold, blue eyes.  
  
"It's about time you woke up!" the figure growled, kicking Yugi brutally in his side. Yugi groaned and doubled over in pain.  
  
"Now, listen, and listen closely, 'cause I'm only going to say this once." The harsh voice continued. "I am Bakura and you are my prisoner. For so long have I waited to avenge my father's death. All because of your lover, that futile pharaoh! He beheaded my father and destroyed his body, sending his soul to the Devourer! Do you know how I felt? All my life I've been planning, seeking a way to cast revenge. When my father died, I was kicked out onto the street, left to die like some worthless piece of garbage. I was on the brink of starvation every day, eating crumbs of bread I managed to scrape up. Do you know how my life was like?  
  
Yugi shook his head almost imperceptibly. "I'm sorry," the small boy whispered. "About your father."  
  
"No! You're no!" Bakura yelled. "Now, I shall take away the pharaoh's most precious treasure, and that is you, little Yugi!"  
  
Yugi cringed in fright and backed into the rough walls of the cavern. He gulped as Bakura grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the stone surface again. His head throbbed painfully and felt something wet leaking from his scalp. Yugi placed him hand over the wound and found dark, red bile---blood.  
  
Bakura hurled him into the wall once more. Yugi struggled to still in control, but his eyelids weighed down like sheets of lead. As Yugi drifted into oblivion, he heard Bakura's last promise.  
  
"Soon, little Yugi, you and your lover shall endure all of my pain, and many more…"  
  
***  
  
"My Majesty! I will not allow you to blindly search for young Yugi until you have a solid guess of his location!"  
  
The high priest walked briskly beside Yami, who was anxious to launch his troops.  
  
Yami stopped abruptly and turned toward his underling. Crimson eyes burned with rage as a thunderous roar erupted. "Well, Seth! Do you have a better idea! Yugi's in trouble and we're all like sitting ducks!"  
  
Yami cursed and resumed walking.  
  
"But there is one way," Seth murmured.  
  
Yami stopped again and stared at the high priest.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I believe I could perform a spell that would approximate Yugi's whereabouts. But I'll need time to gather the ingredients and enact the ritual."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Get to it!"  
  
"Of course, O divine one."  
  
The king glared at the high priest as he turned his back and continued toward the infantry quarter. All the supplies were packed for the search, as were the ten packs of obsidian hounds that stood guarding the entrance, baring gleaming white fangs made for killing.  
  
An hour later, the high priest was ready. A burgundy bowl was placed in the center of the monastery floor, with three mint leaves arranged in a symmetric design inside. Another bowl made of cedar wood was set beside it, filled with water. In one hand, Seth held a dagger with the hilt of solid gold. In his other hand laid a small mound of powder the shade of the setting sun.  
  
Incense exuded the room as Yami watched the high priest work his magic. First, Seth murmured a spell and dispensed the powder into the water. Then he poured the mixture into the burgundy bowl. A faint ruby barrier began to take shape around the cleric as he took the dagger and pierced the water's face.  
  
An image took place on the surface. Yami moved closer and could make out the vast Nubian Desert running along the Nile. Several caves grew in the distance, and the land was sparse and dry. Then, the picture disappeared in a ripple of waves.  
  
Yami immediately rushed toward the doorway, shouting orders to the army who waited outside.  
  
"Golden One, wait!" the high priest called.  
  
"What is it?" Yami didn't bother to conceal his impatience.  
  
"Just remember one thing. If you lose your way, follow your heart, for it is the best guidance of all."  
  
Yami gave a faint smile. "Thank you."  
  
Seth watched as Yami dashed out the exit, his red cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"I wish you luck, your majesty."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Whew! Finished! Actually, that was kind of fun! Oh, and also, I got the 'follow your heart' idea from Fiery Charizard's "Cruising Through Ages", so credit goes to her.  
  
Yami: Is Yugi OK?  
  
Yugi: Am I OK? I really hate getting hit in the head.  
  
YK: Uh…your just have to wait and find out^_^  
  
Seth/Seto: I thought I was the bad guy  
  
YK: Er…I had to change the plot a bit, so now you're a good guy. The reason you were cruel to Yugi at first was because…you didn't like people with spiky hair and violet eyes  
  
Seto/Seth: …  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
YK: Anyway, R&R please! ^_^ 


	5. Stronger Bonds

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! How many times did I write that now…? Oh well!^_^ Since I can't italize, please read the following so you won't get confused:  
  
'thought'  
  
///dream///  
  
"speech"  
  
~*~  
  
1 A Moment in Time  
  
1.1 Stronger Bonds  
  
Yami surveyed the Nubian Desert. Endless specks of gold and brown stretched before him, bleak and unforgiving. The fiery sun hung in the afternoon sky, baking the thirsty earth under its immense heat.  
  
Three hours had pasted, but there was still no sign of Yugi. Yami had commanded his best trackers to search for any trace of the disappearance, to no avail. Two squads of Nubian soldiers along with his most trusted bodyguards followed him, waiting for his to signal the continuation.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Yami's forehead as he stared out at the moving dunes of sand. A dry breeze washed over him, offering no ease to the arid climate. Yami was on the verge of submission. His men had searched all along the Nile River for horse prints or chariot tracks, but returned with nothing.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Yami muttered, glaring into the distance. Suddenly, Seth's words flashed before him.  
  
'If you lose your way, follow your heart, for it is the best guidance of all.'  
  
'I must…follow my heart…' Yami realized that he must trust this new source of aid if he were to find his lover. Lifting his head to the desert wind, Yami concentrated on Yugi's presence. 'I trust my heart; no one can keep me in the dark for long. Don't worry, Yugi, I'll bring you back, as love is the greatest strength of all.' Yami unconsciously slapped the reins to his horse. An unknown force seemed to pull him in the direction to Yugi. Yami let it guide him, trusting that it'll help him reach his love.  
  
Galloping down from the desert knoll, Yami descended into the mountain of sand, his men close behind.  
  
***  
  
Yugi's mouth tasted like copper, rusty and dry. He despised the taste, and tried hard not to swallow. The air was muggy and stifling. His legs arms were numb from being forced behind his back all the time. His captive had bounded his limbs to a large stone column that protruded from the ground of the cave. After the last rapping, Bakura had left him unconscious, lying against the cavern walls. Now, fastened with thick bundles of rope that cut into his skin, Yugi waited for his nightmare to begin again. And it did.  
  
At that moment, Bakura entered the dimly lit shelter, a whip in hand.  
  
"Well, well, well," Bakura tantalized, smirking. "Here's little Yugi, the pharaoh's pathetic love. He's not going to save you, you know. Why should he? After all, all he cared about is wealth and greed."  
  
"That's not true!" Yugi screamed, his voice cracking. Droplets of tear fell from glistening violet orbs. "Yami's the kindest person I've ever met!"  
  
"You fool!" A hand connected with Yugi's cheek, making him wince in pain. "How well do you know him? You've only been in the palace for two days! Two measly days! How do you know he doesn't just want lust? Doesn't it even occur to you that he only wants your body?"  
  
Bakura's voice grew louder by the minute, fire raging in his eyes. "You know what happened to my father! How do you know he won't do the same to you once he's finished playing with you?"  
  
"Stop it! Stop it, please!" Yugi pleaded, half crying and half yelling. "Yami isn't like that! I just know it! He's been so nice to me, I know he won't do anything to hurt me!"  
  
"He's a liar, a fraud, an imposter!" Bakura slapped Yugi's on his other cheek. "He doesn't deserve to be pharaoh!"  
  
Yugi cried out at the attack. New blood oozed from his gums and lips, reviving the copper taste. Finally, Bakura left, leaving Yugi to contemplate his warnings.  
  
'Could Bakura be right?' Yugi thought as he stared at the dank gray wall. 'It's true that I haven't gotten to know Yami that well. And it's strange how he was so mean to me at first then nice the next. But…' hesitant, Yugi released an agitated sigh, 'I have to trust Yami. I love him…or do I?'  
  
***  
  
Yami felt something bite at his heart. It wasn't his anxiety for his love, but the misdoubt of his close companion.  
  
'Yugi, I'm not sure if you're beaten right now or suffering a fate far worse than death, but I want you to trust me,' Yami silently communicated, even though he knew that it was seemingly impossible to be heard.  
  
The party had been crossing the desert for quite some time now. The scorching sun was sinking into the horizon, leaving the sky a deep ocean blue. The heat had vanished, and cool gales roamed the land.  
  
Yami shivered; the desert could be so cold at night. When the flaming ball of heat had completely descended into the red slit in the sky, the world was enveloped in a dark indigo hue. Yami wanted to continue searching, but had to strain to see the road ahead.  
  
"Your Majesty," one of the guards spoke up. "I think it's best if we set up camp."  
  
Yami reluctantly agreed, and answered with an almost imperceptible nod. If the guard wasn't perceptive, he would have missed it, but his command for the troops to halt assured his understanding.  
  
The king dismounted while one of the few slaves he brought along led the obsidian horse to be fed. Yami didn't want to leave Yugi when he was sure he was close, but raised as a royalty from the warrior class had taught him of the dangers in the desert at night. The thoughts of any mishap on his quest disturbed Yami, so he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and headed to a lofty tent made of animal hide and lotus vine the slaves set up.  
  
About an hour later, when all the charioteers and workers were resting in their own tents, Yami was still awake. The recent event just couldn't seem to leave him, always playing itself over and over like a broken movie projector. Yami groaned in annoyance and shifted his position, hoping to render some sleep for the continued search tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Yugi's eyelids drooped heavily, persuading him to take a rest. He wanted to, but was afraid that Bakura might return and torture him again. He rubbed his eyes tiredly; at least Bakura was nice enough to free his hand and tie his chest to the column instead. Finally, weak and feeble, Yugi closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.  
  
///He found himself in a green pasture, fresh and invigorating with the scent of the new beginning of spring. An assortment of flowers carpeted the lust ground, coloring nature's floor with splashes of red, yellow, and blue.  
  
Yugi inhaled deeply, the smell of fresh morning air tingling his nostrils. The place was too beautiful beyond imagination. As he continued to admire the scenery, he hadn't noticed a handful of white feathers flutter through the air.  
  
"Hello there, Yugi."  
  
The voice was like wind chimes softly rattled on a cool day. The small boy turned at the call and gasped.  
  
At his side stood a young woman with long golden hair that cascaded over her shoulder and down her back. Her snow, white gown billowed in the wind, and her azure eyes stared patiently at Yugi. But the most amazing thing was her wings--- white, feathery wings that expanded from her back and ended in a gentle curve. Feathers fluttered into the air and swirled about the two. Something about her can send a wave of tranquility through a person and show him the finer things in life.  
  
"W-who are you?" Yugi asked once he found his voice.  
  
"Anything you want me to be," was the reply.  
  
"An angel?"  
  
"Perhaps. But I am here to inform you of your connection to Yami."  
  
Yugi waited, watching intently as she picked a poppy from the vast bouquet.  
  
"You are starting to doubt him, are you not?"  
  
Yugi was slightly taken back at his. "Well…maybe. Bakura said---"  
  
"Don't worry about what someone else says. You have to learn to trust Yami. He has changed ever since he met you. Your acquaintance with him may have been short, but even through that ephemeral period of time he had learned about compassion and love. You are special to him, Yugi. He trusts you with all his heart. Love is a strong bond. Once united it can never break. Do you give him your trust?"  
  
"Y-yes." Yugi swallowed his anxiety and gazed out at the field. Never in his life has he been in something this serious before. "I-I…love Yami."  
  
"I'm glad to know." The angel smiled, her form radiating with a pure white tint. "Now, it is Yami who must know."  
  
Yugi looked up, confusion on his face.  
  
"He senses doubt, Yugi, your doubt. Don't let him down. Follow your heart; it will lead to a world of light." The angel paused. "Take this." She held out golden locket with a symbol of ying and yang. "You are his light, Yugi. You mean everything to him. May you both be blessed."  
  
A brief silence settled between the two, until Yugi spoke.  
  
"Thank you"///  
  
Yugi's eyes flew open, only to find himself in the cold cave once more.  
  
"Was it all a dream?" the small boy asked himself. But when he looked at the locket in his hand, it was evident that the event was real.  
  
Yugi toyed with the locket curiously; it was shaped like disk boring the symbol of ying and yang in the center. On the border were carvings of the sun and moon and hieroglyphic inscriptions. Yugi wasn't sure what they said, but he was positive that they meant well. Opening the locket revealed a silver ring. Inside it laid a glowing white light…almost like magic. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and reached out to touch the glow. The speck of white was warm, like the rays of the sun, and Yugi soon fell into a peaceful slumber, the locket clenched tightly between his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Finished!!! Oh, and about the angel part, I must give credit to Chibizoo who inspired me with "Club 0013" It's a great fic! Go take a looksie!^_^  
  
Yami: Do I have to find Yugi?  
  
YK: Yes!  
  
Yami: But why?  
  
YK: Because I'm the authoress and what I say goes  
  
Yami: …  
  
Yugi: Why am I always the one that gets abused?  
  
YK: Because…you're just too cute not to!^_^  
  
Yugi: …  
  
YK: R&R please! 


	6. Fever Attack

AN: I don't own Yugioh! And soooooooo sorry for not updating in, like, a month! Procrastination is evil!!! And to keep this note short, I'll be quiet now! (Thanks, icyblue, for telling me about how the computer messed up my paragraphing!) ~*~  
  
The pink and orange rays streamed through the slightly navy sky, preceding the rising sun. A cool zephyr ran across the desert sand, relieving its inhabitants of the excruciating heat about to be endured. A pair of crimson eyes blinked as its owner walked out into the ever- expanding land and surveyed the beauty displayed before him..the red of the sun, with its golden streaks teeming from the edge of the sky, turning the blackness of night into a light violet. And a reminder of his of his love rushed at him.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, eyes widening in alarm. Running to the nearest guard on duty, the young pharaoh practically shoved him toward the other tents. "Wake everyone up! We're leaving now!"  
  
"Yes, immediately, your majesty." The sentinel bowed hastily and retreated into the cluster of brown sheets. A blow of horns commanded the awakening of troops, and soon the russet made-shift homes were cleared. The Egyptian army stood before Yami, waiting at his every demand.  
  
Yami mounted upon his obsidian horse, and with a sharp slap, raced down the desert in a full gallop with his men behind him.  
  
***  
  
The sun was already high in the sky, yet there was still no sign leading to Yugi's captivity. To make matters worse, the heat lingered tenaciously to the hot air, slowing down the search.  
  
Yami sighed as he stared out at the desert; his new-found love could be anyway. It wasn't fair.at last he had found someone to love, someone that pulled his heart out of its frigid cage and into the light, and it was shattered by the art of revenge.  
  
"Hang on, Yugi," the ruler muttered, still surveying the stretch of yellow. "I'm coming."  
  
Suddenly, he could make out what seems like a shadow of some sort, perhaps a silhouette of caves.  
  
"You," Yami pointed to a solider beside him. "Check out that object in the distance over there."  
  
The Nubian warrior complied, and unhooked from his saddle a cylinder tube with an eye piece in the front and back. Looking through the instrument, the solider frowned as he itched for a better perspective. Then he turned to the pharaoh, his frown replace with a smile.  
  
"My lord, it seems to be a cave. If your majesty would allow, I believe the young lad, lover of the living Horus, is to be found in there."  
  
Yami's crimson orbs sprinkled with a glint of hope and excitement.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's move out!"  
  
***  
  
"Get up, fool!"  
  
His head hurt.it REALLY hurt, threatening to blow any second, leaving a decapitated body. And the commanding barks from Bakura didn't help, either.  
  
Yugi groaned as he tried to lift his head. The image reeled before his eyes for a split second, then vanished as he came face to face with Bakura.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said, you piece of worthless junk? GET UP!"  
  
Another impact to the stomach forced Yugi into a fit of persistent coughing, as blood spewing out of his mouth, mixing with fresh tears.  
  
Bakura reached for his knife, lingering it in front of Yugi. For a moment, the latter thought he was a goner, but with a swift movement the ropes around him were cut to shreds. The tomb-robber grabbed Yugi roughly by the shoulders as he shoved him out of the cave. For a split second, Yugi's eyes were attacked with a swirl of multiple colors, leaving him blind and disoriented.  
  
"Hurry up and get on! The pharaoh is coming!" Bakura snapped, hauling Yugi onto the mud-caked horse.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and hope.  
  
"Yami's coming?"  
  
Bakura sniggered as he slapped the horse with his whip, sending them both in a contest with the wind.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. By the time the pharaoh is here, we'll be long gone."  
  
Yugi remained silent, and squirmed when Bakura pinned his arms behind his back. Suddenly, he was assaulted with another wave of dizziness, and once again his head threatened to explode. The thief, of course, took no notice of this and kept the horse in full acceleration.  
  
***  
  
Yami jumped off his horse and raced towards the entrance of the cavern, dagger in hand. The rest of the men followed, reaching for their own weapons. But the contents of the cave, or rather, the absent contents, stopped the pharaoh in his tracks. Yugi wasn't there.  
  
The dirt ground was littered with ropes, shreds of clothing, and blood. Fresh blood.  
  
"Yugi." Yami whispered, kneeling before the puddle of crimson. If only he had arrived earlier! Then he could have saved his most valuable treasure! If only he found the cave yesterday! If only----  
  
But the past cannot be changed. Not matter how much 'if only's were said, what was done will remain the same. Now, Yami must faced his future obstacles and once again embark on his search. But.  
  
"No!" Yami yelled, pounding a fist into the solid earth. The guards backed away slowly, not wanting to stand in the line of fire and die without their head. "This isn't fair! Does Ra or Osiris or some other god hate me?"  
  
The pharaoh knelt there, cursing, and vowing to slaughter the blasted tomb-robber and hang his head on a pole and feed it to the crocodiles. Meanwhile, one of the smaller soldiers cautiously crept up to his master and bowed respectfully, though trembling was perceptive.  
  
"Excuse me, your royalty, but there appears to be hoof prints made not long ago, heading towards the West Nile. Do your majesty think that."  
  
But Yami had already rushed outside, examining the peculiar marks.  
  
"The West Nile." the king muttered, following the trail of fallacious evidence. It was the only clue he had, and he was not about to abandon it, no matter how skim it is.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Bakura soon began to notice that something was wrong with his little captive. Yugi's face was flushed and sweaty, but the heat couldn't have been completely responsible. And those pair of violet eyes were glazed over with.sickness?  
  
Bakura cursed, desperately hoping that the latter wasn't coming down with something. The last thing he needed was a pharaoh's dead love.  
  
Yugi coughed as his body failed to support itself and crumpled against Bakura. The thief groaned loudly of his misfortune and pulled his horse to a stop. Jumping down and dragging the boy with him, Bakura laid Yugi out under a tall cactus that managed to provide a derisory amount of shade and felt his forehead. And immediately snatched his hand back.  
  
"What in the eighteen floors of hell?" Bakura cursed. Yugi was burning up, and fast too.  
  
Now, being a tomb robber and never taken care of anyone besides himself before, Bakura had no idea whatsoever to aid the latter, so he plopped himself on the sand beside Yugi and spread out his narrowed options.  
  
'I can't leave the wretch here, but I can't take him, either. The pharaoh is bound to find me; I reckon his men have already reached the cave and are making their way here.but if I take the fool with me, he might die and interfere with me plan.'  
  
Involuntarily, Bakura's eye wondered over to Yugi's flushed face. The boy's small chest rose and fell in labored breaths, and beads of cold sweat perspired down his forehead. A cool breeze blew his golden bands away from his face, revealing dark long lashes.  
  
'He looks kind of cute,' Bakura thought, then realized what he just said.  
  
Smacking himself in the head, the thief sternly berated himself for even considering such an idea. Instead, he continued his oh-so-hard thinking.  
  
Finally, Bakura made his decision. He was going to leave Yugi here and visit an old friend of his.  
  
'A trip down the Nile shouldn't take that long,' Bakura mused, mounting. 'It'll probably take three hours to reach his house, at maximum. So that'll be six hours in total. The tracks I made should be erased by the wind, so the dog-of-a-pharaoh will be stalled for a good couple hours.'  
  
Taking a glance at Yugi, Bakura kicked his horse into a gallop and traversed against the desert.  
  
***  
  
A blonde Egyptian hummed in satisfaction as he strolled down the busy bazaars. The plum cake he had filched from the poor old baker was delicious.and he didn't even get caught! Sure, his sister Isis had given him money for lunch, but why spend the precious things when you could steal for free?  
  
Malik walked on, ignoring the stared he received from many of the pass-byers. He had adapted to this kind of attention, seeing that he is perceptibly different from the other Egyptians. Unlike his sister who had dark black hair, Malik had blonde shoulder length hair and a large hieroglyphic tattoo etched on his back. Most people avoided him, especially with the sadistic expression pastured on his face day and night.  
  
Malik grinned to himself as he saw a stand selling valuable jewels. 'Time to grab myself some loot.'  
  
But before the lad could commence with his little 'activity', uproar of hooves pounding against the soil trampled through the market. People scurried out of the way, pushing against one another for their own selfish wellbeing. A rotund middle-aged piper shoved Malik into a stand of fish in his haste, toppled the boy into the silvery pile.  
  
"Hey!" Malik protested, as he tripped and landed into a heap of salmon. "Watch where you're going you---"  
  
"Move it, kid!" the man sneered. "If you know what's good for you!"  
  
Malik glared as the piper wobbled his way clumsily though the coward, earning more complaints from people. He reminded himself to rob the o'fool of everything he was worth later.  
  
Of course, he's devious plan was soon cut short by the arrival of no other than a white-haired rider on a dirt-caked horse. Malik smirked as Bakura snapped the reigns backward in a sudden stop. His horse neighed and kicked before settling down before the blonde Egyptian.  
  
"It's been a while, old friend."  
  
Bakura grinned and he walked along side his companion. Everyone moved away, not wanting to provoke the stranger.  
  
"Yes, it has been, Malik."  
  
Bakura paused and sniffed the air, or rather, the air around Malik. "Why do you smell like fish?"  
  
"Er.nothing. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't Isis own an herb shop?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if she'd spare me a couple of roots for reducing fevers?"  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and turned to the tomb-robber. "Why? You sick?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Not me. Yu.er, someone else."  
  
Malik laughed as he punched Bakura playfully on the arm. "So, finally found yourself a girlfriend?"  
  
Bakura growled as he glared daggers at Malik. "Not a girl."  
  
Malik, not comprehending the warning, continued his tantalization. "Bakura, I didn't know you liked guys!"  
  
"I don't!!!" Bakura's faced match that of a ripe tomato as he snatched his knife out of its sheath and pressed it to Malik's neck.  
  
The Egyptian held his hands up in surrender as he flashed his 'friend' an apologetic grin.  
  
"Hey, sorry! Didn't know!"  
  
Bakura glared at Malik one last time before he returned his knife back to where it belonged. "Now, take me to Isis."  
  
"Very well. Follow me."  
  
Malik walked a few step, then suddenly started to run. Bakura, unprepared for this, almost slipped on the overturned fish cart.  
  
The two continued to run, crossing twisted routes and alleyways. Bakura began to noticed that the population was becoming more sparse, and the huts farther apart. Keeping his mouth quiet, he followed Malik down the darkened path.  
  
Malik made a right turn and stopped at an old, secluded mud house. Its roofs were dangerously in need of repairing, and hay was scattered both in and out of the dilapidated hut. The wooden fence around the perimeter was decaying in plain sight, and masonry laid crumpled at one side of the house.  
  
"Come one." Malik gestured toward the broken down little shack and walked in. Bakura, slightly surprised at the poor condition, followed.  
  
"Isis! I'm home!" Malik threw open the door, or rather, the place were the door once was. All that was left was a pair of rusted hinges.  
  
A young woman with glossy black hair poked her head out of a corner.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Malik! And hello to you do, Bakura!"  
  
Isis made her way over to the two boys and beckoned for them to sit down on the mud stools. Her dark eyes wondered over to her guest, browed knitted in confusion.  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
Bakura grinned. "I was wondering if you have any of your secret remedies to cure fevers."  
  
Isis laughed lightly as she went over to a shelf filled with numerous jars. "Secret? Don't try to kiss up, Bakura. It's not going to work. But here."  
  
A small plain mud jar was handed to Bakura, its top a long neck connecting to a large round bottom. Bakura opened the container as a putrid stench smacked him in the face. Thrusting the jar away from his body, he glared at Isis.  
  
"What the **** is this?"  
  
Isis waved the demand away as she sat across from Bakura. "Nothing. Only grinded lizard's legs. It do miracles to fevers and colds."  
  
Bakura snorted in disgust as he thrusted the bottle into his pocket. Making his way to the exit, he smirked and waved goodbye.  
  
"Thanks Isis. But that doesn't mean I owe you one! Later, Malik."  
  
The blonde Egyptian saluted mockingly as he grinned. Isis shouted farewell, until she began to notice a strong aroma of fetid fish exuding the room. Bakura smiled to himself as shouts of Isis demanding for Malik to take a bath and Malik objection rang in his ear.  
  
*** Mounting on his horse, which was surprising still there, Bakura snapped the reigns and he was off to the desert once more. The sun was on the verge of setting, and the thief knew that he'd have to race against time to return to Yugi.and before the pharaoh found the latter.  
  
Grumbling about his foul luck, Bakura glared at the sun and wondered why in the world he wanted to keep the boy alive anyway. He could always kill Yugi and fool the pharaoh into believing the lad's still in his captive.but.  
  
Malik's words returned to him. "Bakura, I didn't know you liked guys!"  
  
Bakura shook his head and cursed. No _way_ was he falling for the brat.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura: What kind of twisted ending was that???!!!  
  
YK: Er, good question. I was wondering about it myself.  
  
Bakura: .  
  
Yugi: I'm still not found? (to Yami) What's taking you so long?!  
  
Yami: Ask YK!  
  
YK: I need to have a plot!  
  
Yugi: .yeah.right.  
  
YK: Anyway, for all you readers, look for my new fic which I'll be loading this week! It's going to be called: Yami-sitters  
  
Yami: Oh, goody.(YK pinches him) Ow! Fine, I'll say it! Please R&R for YK! Ow! 


	7. Denial

A/N: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
After two weeks of procrastination, I'm baaaaaaccckkk! This chapter's a bit short (only four pages 0.o), but I promise the next one will be a bit longer. Oh yeah, I changed chapters 1 and 2 (it's now more graphical^_^), so you can read that if you want. It actually makes sense now! (ok, kind of..) ^_^ So.enjoy!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
'thought' "speech"  
  
A Moment In Time  
  
A deep, mellow crimson wrapped around the desert air, dominating the once blue sky. Over the horizon was a streak of scarlet, an accessory to the massive ball of fire behind it. It was almost nightfall.it was time to leave.  
  
Bakura snapped the cap of the veil Isis had so kindly given him and, lifting Yugi's head onto his lap, poured half the content into his mouth. A sickly green liquid appeared, and the tomb robber was forced to hold his breath against its putrid smell.  
  
"How can Isis stand this.this.thing!" Bakura grumbled, slipping the bottle into his pouch.  
  
A slight shifting caught his attention. Bakura looked down and found Yugi clutching his own heart and muttering, or was it pleading, something incoherent. Beads of sweat rolled down the youngster's forehead, and his face was flushed with sickness. Bakura sighed as he brushed away a few blonde strands, then stopped himself.  
  
'What in the nine hells am I doing?!' The albino mentally berated his mind. 'This brat is not worth my time. The only reason I'm keeping him is to avenge my father. No, I do not like him, I do not like him, I do not---'  
  
While Bakura was trying to convince himself that he had no interest in Yugi, the sky was already darkening. Soon, a blanket of night blue covered the Earth, scattered with tiny crystals too far to touch.  
  
By the time Bakura looked up, he found himself sitting in what was close to darkness. The tomb robber silently cursed as he hauled both himself and Yugi onto the waiting horse. The small boy still had labored breathing, and Bakura hoped the remedy had better work. When he was sure Yugi was secured tightly in front of him, Bakura snapped the reigns and entered into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Uh, your majesty?" One was the braver warriors spoke out. "We should set up camp. Night has come."  
  
Yami nodded absently, wallowing in his own remorse.  
  
'Another day has past, yet I still haven't found my koi', the pharaoh though bitterly. 'What kind of lover am I?'  
  
"No."  
  
All heads turned toward the royal command.  
  
Yami stared out into the forever stretching desert, determination blazing in his eyes. "We will not rest just yet. We must continue searching, if not only for a while longer."  
  
No one dared protest against the ruler of Egypt, so the group resumed trotting towards the West Nile. Each was silent, either in his own world, or staring absently into the darkness. None believed they'd find anyone or _anything_ at this unearthly hour, let alone the pharaoh's lover.  
  
Yami's crimson orbs carefully scrutinized the bronze specks of sand, as if trying to memorize every detail. His eyes brushed past a flash of silver, nearly missing it. Of course, _nearly_ doesn't mean he missed it. The great king maneuvered his horse towards the desired direction, his puzzled troops following.  
  
The flash of silver grew closer, and soon Yami could make out the outline of a person huddled in a futile position. At about ten feet, he halted and yelled out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
There was no response, except a soft whimper, barely audible.  
  
Yami's eyes slanted in suspicion as he dismounted, grabbing his dagger in the process.  
  
Walking warily over to the still figure, Yami repeated sternly, "Who are you?"  
  
Again, no answer. The king let out an exasperated sigh; patience was never his good quality. Reaching out, he turned the being around.and gasped.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami drew his knife and pushed it to the boy's neck. The rest of the soldiers immediately surrounded the two, pointing crossbows, swords, and all other types of lethal weapons at 'Bakura'.  
  
But the victim didn't retaliate. No, instead he whimpered and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"P-please don't kill me.I didn't do anything wrong! I-I'm sorry!" The latter pleaded, fresh tears dawning his features.  
  
Yami blinked in surprise. This certainly isn't Bakura; the tomb robber would never beg him even if his life counted on it.  
  
The ruler bent down to examine the boy a bit closer.  
  
The still-victim had chocolate brown eyes shining with innocence and fragility. His smooth face was framed by a mass of silvery white hair that fell down to mid-back. Beneath the sparse grubby rags, Yami could make out a thin, scrawny body. In fact, in the moon light, he could practically count the ribs. It was like he was a porcelain doll, so easily broken.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Yami spoke in a softer tone, kneeling next to the boy. "Now, tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"R-Ryou."  
  
"Alright, Ryou. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night. The desert is a dangerous place."  
  
Ryou's dark brown eyes flickered toward Yami for a second, then returned to the desert. A moment of silence past before he finally answer in a wavering tone.  
  
"M-my master g-got mad at me b-because he found a-a speck of dirt in h-his morning t-tea. He thought I d-did it and l-left me here." Ryou suddenly grabbed onto Yami's shirt, half pleading for trust, half in momentary insanity. "B-but I didn't do it! You have to believe me! You h- have to believe me."  
  
His words broke off into sobs as he clung desperately to Yami. The ruler stiffened, unsure of what to do, and did his best to comfort the poor boy.  
  
"It's alright now. No one's going to hurt you. Don't cry." Yami rubbed Ryou's back gently, who was hiccupping between intervals of tears.  
  
One of the soldiers was about to step out and wretch the slave away and be executed, for it was forbidden to touch a pharaoh without permission, but Yami waved him back.  
  
When Ryou's tears had subsides, Yami held him at arms length and watched him for a split second before asking, "How long have you been out here?"  
  
"S-since noon."  
  
"Did you see someone that looked like you riding a horse with someone that looked liked me?"  
  
Ryou blinked to interpret the question, then slowly shook his head.  
  
"Oh well," Yami muttered. "It was worth a try."  
  
The young king stood up and turned to face his army. "Let's set up camp. We'll continue searching tomorrow."  
  
The troops saluted and busied themselves with setting up the tents and building a fire. Yami led a wide-eyed Ryou over to a log and sat down on it. After a few minutes of watching his men work, the pharaoh soon noticed that the boy next to him keep looking at him.  
  
"What is it, Ryou?" Yami frowned.  
  
"N-nothing." The slave averted his gaze to the ground, and then hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if he was to ask, spoke, "W-who are you?"  
  
Yami wanted to lie so that he wouldn't scare the boy half to death by his position, but then realized it wasn't plausible, for Ryou would surely find out when one of the soldiers refer to him. So he flashed a small, weary smile and closed his eyes in distress.  
  
"I am the pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
***  
  
When Yami opened his eyes, he was met with a very amusing sight. Ryou's mouth was hanging open and his chocolate orbs were even larger than when Yami first found him, if that was even possible.  
  
"Y-you're the pharaoh?" The white-haired boy whispered as the truth sank in. Then he quickly got onto the ground and kneeled before Yami.  
  
"Y-your m-majesty, I'm so sorry about earlier, I---"  
  
Ryou's rambling was cut off when he felt a finger on his lips. Stunned, he allowed Yami to pull him back into his previous seat on the log.  
  
"You don't have to bow, Ryou." Yami grinned, something he doesn't do often. "To tell you the truth, I hate all that formal stuff. Just call me Yami when we're alone."  
  
Ryou gaped in surprise. "B-but---"  
  
"That's an order," Yami interrupted, still wearing that cocky smile.  
  
The slave just nodded mutely, still amazed at the behavior of this particular pharaoh.  
  
A whistle sounded and Yami abruptly stood up.  
  
"Come on, Ryou. It's time to get some rest. You can take the tent next to mine. There's a spare bedroll in it." The ruler pointed to a brown construction next to a slightly larger one.  
  
"T-thanks."  
  
"Let's go." Yami led the way with Ryou trailing behind.  
  
At the entrance, Yami briefly smiled. "Good night, Ryou."  
  
"G-good night, your ma---er, Yami."  
  
As Yami lay in his tent, he couldn't help but note how much Ryou reminded him of his own love.  
  
"Yugi." Yami sighed before finally allowing sleep to claim him.  
  
***  
  
How long he'd traveled, he had no idea. But he did know that no matter what it took, he must be ahead of the pharaoh. The dull moon light didn't provide much aid in brightening the shadowy depths of the desert, and the stars could not spare more glow than a rabbit could defeat a tiger.  
  
Bakura growled in dismay, but was thankful that they had made it this far without serious incident. Yugi continued to whimpered and mumble at intervals, sometimes breaking out in cold sweat in the process, but other than that, they were alive and not bodily injured.  
  
The tomb robber slowed down to retrieve the little veil from his pouch. The boy in front of him was starting to thrash, probably in pain, and the medicine was slow to take on effect. Pulling the cap off, Bakura poured down a generous helping of the green liquid into Yugi's mouth and returned the bottle back to its place.  
  
'I guess we should stop.it is really late,' Bakura thought, then realized something. 'What the &*^%?! When did I start using _we_. It's _I_, and will always be _I_.' Grumbling, the thief dismounted and tied his horse to a cactus. 'I swear, the kid's starting to have a bad influence on me.'  
  
Suddenly, a zephyr picked up, sending shivers down his spine. Cursing, Bakura settled down beside his horse, trying to keep warm. Soon, he heard teeth chattering and found Yugi unconsciously hugging himself, his small frame shivering from the cold. Bakura decided to ignore it, and returned to his light snooze. Unfortunately, the breeze did not die down and, as to not freeze to death, Bakura had no choice but to pull Yugi onto his lap and hug the latter to keep warm. Yugi's shivering ceased, and a small smile appeared on his mouth as he moved closer in Bakura's embrace.  
  
The tomb robber blushed despite himself, then reminded himself harshly that he was only doing this to keep warm, and _not_ for lust. But his heart is telling him otherwise.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura: What kind of ending was that?!  
  
YK: Hey, don't blame me!  
  
Bakura: You're the authoress, for goodness sakes! You have the power to change the ending!  
  
YK: At least I didn't make you kiss Yugi!  
  
Bakura: .  
  
Yami(surrounded by fire): Do that, and I shall personally tear you apart limb by limb  
  
Bakura: Wouldn't dream of it  
  
YK: Actually, kissing's not a bad idea.  
  
Yami: Nooo!!!!  
  
Bakura: I'm going to be sick.  
  
YK: Ah. sorry the chapter's short.  
  
Bakura: Thank Ra.  
  
YK: _Anyway_ please R&R!^_^ 


	8. Kidnapped again!

A/N: I don't own Yugioh. I got a couple requests for Yami/Yugi and Ryou/Bakura couples, so that's what it's going to be! Actually, that's what it originally was (and still is). The whole affection thing was just an ironic twisted my messed up mind came up with. I'd also like to thank all those people who reviewed^_^ Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
A Moment in Time  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered open as the first few rays of Ra shone onto the Earth. The temperature had already risen to a tolerable level---warm with an occasional breeze to ease the heat. Already, it seems that his fever had subsided. The lad didn't know how; perhaps it because he had a strong immune system, but the latter seriously doubted that. Yugi closed his eyes once more, wanting to enjoy coolness of such luxury, but then realized he was lying on something.or someone.  
  
The young one's eyes snapped open and were met with a face full of beige wool. Purple orbs traveled upward to the resting expression of Bakura. The other's chest was rising and falling subtly, arms wrapped around Yugi in almost a loving way.  
  
Yugi gasped silently as he tried to pry out of Bakura's embrace, careful as to not disrupt the thief from his slumber. But as soon as he thought he was free, a pair of hands grabbed him around his waist in a death hold.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" It was a sneer, a demand, a question.  
  
"N-nothing." Yugi stared at the golden ground, refusing to look into Bakura's irate eyes, which had changed from dark brown to a frightening blood red.  
  
"Nothing, eh?" Bakura turned Yugi around and tipped his head up sharply, noting with surprising relief that the illness was gone. "Look at me."  
  
The latter did as told, for fear of another beating.  
  
"Don't think you can lie to me, because it isn't working. I know you were trying to escape. What do you take me for---a monkey?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to escape!" Yugi exclaimed before covering his mouth in astonishment at his own words.  
  
Bakura arched an eye brow, tightening his hold on the boy before him.  
  
"Then what were you trying to do?"  
  
"I." Yugi trailed off, unable to answer that inquire. And the other's grip was excruciatingly painful.  
  
"So I was right. And don't deny it." Bakura grinned sadistically, scaring Yugi half out of his wits. "But don't worry. I'll make sure you'll never be united with your precious Yami again."  
  
The tricolor haired boy felt his eyes glazed over with a watery substance at the mention of his love's name, but he bit back the tears and allowed Bakura to lead him onto the horse. Somehow, Yugi knew there was no way for him to escape this.this.demon, so his only hope laid on Yami.  
  
***  
  
Heavy, synchronized footsteps marched outside of Ryou's tent, traveling to and fro across the campground. The white-haired boy groaned and rubbed his head, momentarily searching through his memory for a recollection of the night before, just to explain why and where he was.  
  
Chocolate brown orbs shot open as soon as he realized that, no, he was not deserted out in the desert, but among the imperial soldiers and the pharaoh himself!  
  
The flap providing entrance to the tent was flipped open, and a teen with crimson-black hair standing erect in various directions entered.  
  
"Good morning, Ryou." Yami kneeled beside the other's bedroll, staring him in the eye as he does so frequently at court with the royal officials. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Y-yes. Thank you for asking, lord---er, Yami," Ryou ducked his head slightly and blushed as he remembered that the pharaoh insisted that he call him by his first name.  
  
Yami nodded in approval, still watching the albino. "I'm glad to hear."  
  
After that, an awkward silence reigned for a few moments. Ryou had taken a sudden interest in the distasteful coloring of the tent and the young king continued his gaze on him. Finally, Yami spoke.  
  
"Ready for breakfast? We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Ryou inclined his head, then summoned up enough courage to ask, "W- what exactly will we be doing, Yami?"  
  
The pharaoh gestured out at the herd of men traversing across the sand.  
  
"Come. I'll tell you at the morning meal."  
  
***  
  
The brown-eyed boy listened intently as the king began his story, from the time he first met Yugi to when Bakura kidnapped him to avenge his father. So far, the royalty stated dismally, the only clues they have are a set of hoof prints leading to the Nile.  
  
"And that's why I'm on this search," Yami concluded, sighing deeply. "Yugi means the world to me. Heck, I'd give him my palace, my wealth, my position, all of Egypt.even my _life_ to him."  
  
Ryou patted the other teen on the back as if to give condolence. Strangely, the slave was secretly glad that the pharaoh didn't like him _that_ way. Although the young man was ruler of a great land, Ryou felt like they didn't belong together.and especially not in the way Yami had described his bonds with Yugi.  
  
"We should get going now." Yami rose from the log he sat on, the same one from just a day ago, and handed his dish of remaining bread, dried fruit, and nuts to a servant in waiting. Then, when he saw that Ryou had finished his plate---or as much as he could eat, anyway---the monarch took it and passed it to the same servant.  
  
Ryou was about to open his mouth to protest that he was also a slave, but Yami arrived with a reason before him.  
  
"It was just a plate; no big deal. Besides, you didn't think that I _didn't_ know how to receive dishes from others, just because I'm pharaoh, did you?" Yami winked and grinned with satisfaction as the other boy flushed.  
  
"Alright, let's set out."  
  
Yami called to one of the men to sound a low, mellow horn, indicating the continuation of the search. All men mounted upon their horses and waited patiently for a command from their leader.  
  
"Get on, Ryou." Yami pointed to his own white stallion, smirking inwardly as the albino half gawked at him.  
  
"M-me?"  
  
"Yes. Why? Don't know how to ride a horse?"  
  
"N-no.it's not that."  
  
"Then get on."  
  
Hesitantly, Ryou ascended onto the creature and cautiously wrapped his arms around Yami.  
  
"Don't be afraid." Yami murmured, then, after making sure his troops were behind him, snapped back the reigns and flew into the ever-stretching desert of Egypt.  
  
***  
  
A teen with snowy white hair, or possibly just a shade darker, could be witnessed dashing along the Nile on a dirty beige mare with a tricolor haired boy in front of him. This is what the man with a sandy hue of clothing saw from the mountain peeks, hidden away from view even from the great tomb thief himself.  
  
The man quickly descended from the ridges and slipped through a narrow passageway between two large rocks. All throughout the path was a dark abyss, until the traveler arrived at the speck of sunlight. Yet, the road ended to a sharp drop---about a good 30 feet. But the man expertly leaped out and fell softly onto the sand, his body standing in what seems like a cat posture after a fall.  
  
A few minutes later after a brief run, the man kneeled before what seemed to be his leader. White shoulder length hair framed a narrow face, half concealing one eye. His commander was more lavishly dressed than he, in a silk robe and leather sandals. The man glared down at his own tattered rags, grimy with week old dirt, but didn't protest.  
  
"Master Pegasus, I've just spotted Bakura and another boy with him." The man reported, kneeling before that of higher position. "They are traveling along Nile on a beige mare."  
  
"Ah, very good Reikusha," the leader Pegasus grinned, releasing a menacing cackle. "Very good indeed. Bakura's falling right into my trap, and I know exactly what I want from him. Now, alert the clan between the Nile and Nubian Desert. We're going to go for a little hunt."  
  
"Right away, sir." Reikusha bowed curtly, then hurried off to carry out the command.  
  
Meanwhile, Pegasus shook his head in amusement.  
  
"My dear Bakura, even after all those years you've worked for me, you still haven't learned to stay one move ahead of your enemy. Unlike me."  
  
***  
  
Bakura knew something was wrong the moment a pack of horses came charging at him, kicking up a violent sand storm in the process. Stallions and mares of black, brown, and gray surrounded his own creature in a tight circle, destroying any hope of escaping. The only white stallion in the group stepped forward, its owner being.  
  
"Pegasus."  
  
Pegasus emitted another of his annoying laughter, tossing a bundle of pallid hair back.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten me, Bakura. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Oh, I did hope we were able to make a compromise someday, but I guess not."  
  
Bakura growled, unconsciously securing his hold on Yugi. "What do you want, Pegasus?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just little Yugi there."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at the request, gripping the saddle until his knuckles turned white. He seemed to be a magnet for kidnappers.especially those that want him.  
  
"Well, too bad, _Pegasus_." Bakura spitted out the name for emphasis. "You can't have him."  
  
"Really? I so very much doubt that." The sinister head of the group waved his hand at his men, beckoning them to step forward. "Take care of this imbecile."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened at a sharpened metal spear aimed right at his head and would have hit its target if he hadn't rolled to the ground, taking Yugi with him. But, in a flash, a ring of arrows besieged the two, daring them to move. Bakura growled, knowing that he had lost. No way can he defeat all thirty of Pegasus' men by himself. Reikusha advanced into the circle and dragged Yugi with him. The latter tried to retaliate, but only earned himself a slap across the face.  
  
The tomb robber was about to threaten, or even make a deal, with Pegasus before something hard struck him on the back of his head. Groaning, Bakura's vision blurred as the last thing he saw was Yugi being dragged away from Pegasus' men.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Yay! Another chappie finished!^_^  
  
Yugi: I got kidnapped _twice_?! How pathetic is that?!  
  
Bakura: Very pathetic  
  
Yugi: .I wasn't asking you.  
  
Pegasus: I got a part! I feel like a gleeful schoolgirl!  
  
YK: Ah, first, you being a schoolgirl is a very scary thought, and second, I just needed someone to play the bad guy  
  
Malik: I could have been evil!  
  
YK: You already have a part  
  
Malik: Oh  
  
YK: Please R&R everyone! I really appreciate it!^_^ 


	9. A New Friend

A/N: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
IMPORTANT!!! This chapter contains offense actions done by a certain character! Even the authoress hates herself for writing it! It's not the actions that is obtrusive.it's the character!!! Any flames will be returned, since there's a warning posted right here! *coughs* Ahem.now you may continue reading!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura awakened to find his face implanted in the hot, scorching sand of Egypt. Spitting out a mouthful of the golden grains, the tomb robber glared at his vicinity in an attempt to recollect his memories. As far as he could tell, he was probably in the Nubian Desert, with possibly the Nile River nearby if he was lucky. Then at least he wouldn't dehydrate and get sick like Yugi---  
  
'Yugi!' The glistening silver bars guarding those memories were broken, and Bakura cursed loudly as he remembered the slight boy getting kidnapped by Pegasus.  
  
"Pegasus."  
  
Sputtering out the silver-manned leader's name as if it were a poisonous lizard, Bakura punched the sand in front of him in ire, creating a dent that was soon filled up by the sand around it, making it seem like nothing was ever disturbed.  
  
Crossing his legs in thought, Bakura pondered over his sparse, narrow options. For one thing, his horse was nowhere to be seen, so that pretty much diminished whatever hope he had of using his supplies. And he was almost sure there wouldn't be any type of vegetation within a hundred miles from here, so there goes the chances of finding an oasis or river.  
  
Sighing in defeat, the tomb robber concluded that the only thing he could do besides waiting for a sweltering death is to _try_ to cross the desert--- or at least the heat until night falls. So Bakura, along with his grumbling and cursing, set off into the ever expanding sheet of bronze.  
  
***  
  
"Is the boy carefully guarded?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. You may leave."  
  
"Thank you sir.uh, if I may have the privilege to ask, but what exactly do your great one need the boy for?"  
  
"Didn't you know? He's the lover of the oh-so-powerful pharaoh. I could increase my wealth ten times---no, wait, _a hundred_ times---when the little king pay for ransom money."  
  
"Ah, I see. A clever plan, m'lord."  
  
"I know."  
  
***  
  
Yugi stirred subtly in his sleep. The shade felt so nice over his head.wait! Shade in the desert?!  
  
Jumping up, Yugi took a whirl at his surrounding, eyes holding a crazy, bewildered gaze. He was not outside in the blistering hot sand, but rather in a rumpled old tent hastily set up for use. Besides a ragged brown sheet slouched in one corner, there was nothing else.  
  
Yugi got up, much to the protest of his aching muscles, and shyly peeked out of the flap. A sinewy guard with dirty blonde hair, clad in a simple kilt with a dagger dangling to one side, stood in front of it and, upon hearing Yugi's arousing, turned around and winked at him.  
  
The amethyst-eyed boy blinked briefly, unsure if that friendly gesture was just a figment of his imagination. Examining the sentry, who had returned to his stoic expression---cold, hard eyes, straight mouth, a knitted frown-- -it didn't take much to convince Yugi that he was hallucinating.  
  
His silent judgments were interrupted by heavy footsteps advancing towards the tent. With the flap closed and unable to see, Yugi could only hear a sharp order given to the blonde guard and a dissenting grunt. A sounding slap followed, then a furious bark of anger. Curious, the small boy edged closer to the entrance, strained to hear the conversation outside.  
  
Suddenly, all was silent. Yugi hesitated for a moment, then crawled near until his ear was pressed against the dirty flap. Without warning, the brown sheet was pulled back and Yugi tumbled to the ground.  
  
The pebbles scraped his elbows and palm, leaving little dents and bruises here and there as well as a tickle of blood running down his arm, but that wasn't what worried him. No, because the first thing he saw when he raised his eyes from the ground was a pair of sturdy leather shoes embedded with jewels glistening in red, green, and blue, shoes that could only be worn by highest and most powerful being in the clan. Pegasus.  
  
***  
  
Pushing back a lock of silvery-white hair behind his ear, Pegasus grinned down at the boy sprawled before him. Crouching down to meet his captive eye- to-eye, the sadistic leader ran a hand down Yugi's cheek, causing the smaller form to flinch and pull back.  
  
"Naughty, naughty. We shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations, now should we?" Pegasus chuckled, though it was nothing close to Yami's. Not warm, deep, and loving, but instead a good imitation between the bawling of a donkey and the cackle of a hyena.  
  
Yugi whimpered in protest as Pegasus sidled nearer and allowed his scrawny hands to linger in the other's exotic hair. Then the older man went dangerously close to Yugi's face, as if trying to obtain a kiss. Instinctively, Yugi retreated and slid back to the safety of the tent.  
  
Pegasus only laughed and followed, much to Yugi's horror. Just as the white- haired sadist was about to cross the threshold, the guard intervened.  
  
"Sir, he's only a boy. Besides, I'm sure the pharaoh would rather like his love back unharmed."  
  
Pegasus watched in amusement as the young sentry challenged his own azure glare with chocolate ones. For a moment, as if time had frozen, the world seemed to disappear around them in this contest of determination. Finally, Pegasus smirked and ducked inside the brown setup, but not before hissing a last statement.  
  
"I don't care what the pharaoh wants. I do as I please, and I want the boy."  
  
***  
  
(THIS IS THE PART YK IS GOING TO GET FLAMED FOR! TO REFRAIN FROM READING THIS HORROR, JUST KEEPING SCROLLING UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER MESSAGE LIKE THIS! THANK YOU.)  
  
Yugi had shuffled back to the end of the tent, with no room left to run. Pegasus had had him cornered, and the chief of the rebel knows this. Extending a hand to hold Yugi in place, though the latter continued to squirm and struggle, Pegasus swooped down and claimed the other's lips in a hungry kiss. Yugi practically choked when Pegasus thrusted his tongue down his throat, determined to explore the smaller one's mouth.  
  
Sputtering in disguise, Yugi made up his mind to bite Pegasus the next him he tried that, but there never was a next time. The albino had worked his way down to Yugi's neck, sucking on the delicate skin whilst his gaunt, bone-like hands roamed freely over Yugi's body.  
  
Without his own knowing, a silent tear rolled down Yugi's cheek, after by another, as Pegasus prepared to deprive him of his shirt.  
  
Thank Ra that didn't happen.  
  
(YOU MAY CONTINUE READING! THAT WAS SHORT, NE?)  
  
A sudden blowing of horns sounded as the entire camp burst into a wild upheaval. The stomping of foot could be heard pacing across the grounds, mingled in the chorus of yelling, commanding, and just plain agitation. Some kind of odor, distinct and suffocating, drifted into the makeshift room, a smell colored with blackness and ashes.  
  
The guard whom dared argued with Pegasus rushed in, wavering one arm out at the crowd where a large fire was sizzling away at the fort in a ravenous famine, while the other hand rested on his dagger.  
  
"Sir! There's a fire outside! We need your help!"  
  
Pegasus growled and pulled himself off Yugi.  
  
"I know that, you moron!"  
  
Snapping at the guard as he marched into the enterprising chaos, the white- haired man left in visible annoyance.  
  
***  
  
When the blonde sentry was sure the coast was clear, he kneeled next to Yugi and placed a comforting hand on the latter's shoulder. Surprising, Yugi didn't flinch. The touch wasn't lustful like Pegasus.it was almost like a warm brotherly love.a touch of kindness and compassion.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Chocolate orbs peered down at the boy who was still lying on the floor, and for the first time Yugi saw the care and anger flicker and swell in the other's eyes. "I hope I made it in time. That jerk didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"N-no." Yugi pushed himself up to a sitting position and inspected the other boy with piquing curiosity.  
  
He hadn't noticed it before, but the guard looked hardly any older than himself, with messy golden-blonde hair that fell before a pair of beautiful, mysterious russet orbs. Although the teen was lean, his muscular frame made up for that, as did the friendly aura that lingered in the air around him.  
  
After a moment of silence, the guard spoke up again.  
  
"So.what's you name?"  
  
"Y-Yugi." Yugi hesitated. "What's yours?"  
  
"Jounochi," was the simple answer. "But everyone calls me Joey."  
  
"Joey." Yugi tested the name, giggling as the new word rolled around in his tongue. Joey.it sounded so.different!  
  
To his surprise, the boy Joey started laughing with him, a clear crisp ringing that brought a sense happiness and joy to Yugi's ear. When both occupants ceased their laughing, Yugi brought up the courage to ask, "Joey.that doesn't sound Egyptian.are you not from Egypt?"  
  
Joey shrugged good-naturally. "Nah. My folks came down from the far north, working as merchants. But both my parents died from a plague a little while back, so it's just me and my sister."  
  
"I'm sorry." Yugi lowered his gaze, feeling shamed at asking such a personal and obtrusive question.  
  
"It's ok. You didn't know." Joey paused, as if unsure whether to continue or not. "Actually, I don't think what Pegasus is doing is right."  
  
Yugi perked up in interest. Pegasus' own men.revolting against him?  
  
But Joey went on, as if trying to loosen the heavy weight that's been stored in his chest a tad too long from the expiration date.  
  
"The only reason I'm doing this is because I need money for my little sister's eyes. She's going to go blind, but the damn healer won't help her until I cough up the money! Then I heard Pegasus' pays well, so I'm here just until I work up enough cash."  
  
"Oh." Yugi was speechless. So. not everyone here was a perverted sadistic psycho like Pegasus. "I." The multicolored haired boy tried again. "It's very noble of you, Joey, for being so caring to your sister."  
  
Joey cocked his head at Yugi, a foolish grin spreading across his lips.  
  
"Aw, it's nothing. Besides, I've always wanted to play hero."  
  
Yugi laughed at the childish expression pastured on the other's face, and soon Joey joined in on the fun.  
  
"Hey, Yugi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're alright. Wanna be friends?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. He's never had a real friend before, besides that girl he hung around with when he was a toddler. What was her name.oh yes. Anzu.  
  
"S-sure."  
  
Joey grinned and clapped Yugi on the back. A lighted twinkle appeared in his eye as he winked, this time Yugi catching it.  
  
"Great!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi: YOU MADE PEGASUS RAPE ME!!!!!!!  
  
YK: He did _not_ rape you!  
  
Yugi: He almost did!  
  
YK: But he didn't  
  
Yugi .Yuck.I'll wash, but I'll never be clean.  
  
Yami: Why you.(prepare to beat YK to a pulp) How dare you treat my aibou this way?!  
  
YK: I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! (bows to readers) I'm terribly sorry about the Pegasus thing!!!!!! I was bribed!!  
  
Yami: Sure.  
  
Yugi: (ferocious scrubbing can be heard and: Damn soap! Why do they have to be so slippery!  
  
YK and Yami: . 


	10. Caught

A/N: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! FF.net deleted my best fic, "Demon Tears"! And I lost over more than 100 reviews! *sobs* And worst of all, I don't even know what I did wrong! (Maybe I uploaded too much.?)  
  
Before the story begins, let me wallow in my self-pity for a moment. (10 min. later.)  
  
Okie! Now please enjoy reading!  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura shivered as Egypt's cold, night air embraced him in its frigid hold. The tomb-robber wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm, though to no avail. Up above, the star twinkled in response, as if laughing at his ludicrous endeavor in trying to avoid the inevitable freezing atmosphere. To make matters worse, there wasn't a shelter of any sort in sight, leaving Bakura alone in the desert devoid of food, water, and warmth.  
  
The albino sighed in defeat as he glared at the sand before him; a cool zephyr picked up, swirling the tiny speck of gold around him. There was no way he could survive in this cursed land; true, he could easily escape a trap-inducted pyramid or a hundred palace guards, but this is absurd! He was fighting against nature, for goodness sakes!  
  
Groaning, Bakura tried to make an effort of getting some sleep, for several potential reasons: a) he needed to conserve his energy, and b) if he was going to die, he didn't want to be awake to experience it.  
  
But his little enterprise was short-lived, for there was suddenly a faint galloping sound - seemingly like hooves trampling against the rough Egypt sand - that was soon followed by many others. Bakura strained his ears for farther speculation, though didn't need to. The pounding amplified rapidly, and became the dominant and only sound in his ears.  
  
The thief contemplated his future actions for a moment, deciding whether to remain quiet and wait for his death, or to call for help and then kill the riders. Apparently, the former outweighed the rest.  
  
Standing up and dusting the sand off his ragged clothes, Bakura advance toward the mysterious incomers.  
  
***  
  
"Sir, we've spotted a person about 20 yards ahead out us," a soldier clad in a gold-encrusted armor reported dutifully.  
  
"Yes, I see," Yami answered, and for just a second, a glimmer of hope past through him. Maybe it was Yugi! But that hope faded as quickly as it had come when another thought sprung up: why in the world would Bakura leave Yugi out in the desert where he was visible as a camel in a palace? 'But still.' Yami tried to convinced himself, 'maybe.just maybe.'  
  
So after confirming that Ryou had a steady hold, he led his army platoon out toward the unknown individual.  
  
There was a brief silence as Ryou hesitated, then the quietness disappeared as the soft question was asked, "Who do you think it is, Yami?"  
  
"Anyone that would come out to the middle of the desert at night would probably be insane, if you ask me," Yami snorted.  
  
An almost inaudible whisper sounded from behind Yami.  
  
"I was in the desert."  
  
The pharaoh tugged on the reigns and slowed down his horse. Turning his head slightly, he glances at Ryou, who had his head hung and not daring to meet his eyes. But there was a sorrowful shine in those chocolate orbs.  
  
"I." Yami trailed off, uncertain of what to say. ".sorry.I didn't mean to provoke your feelings." Then he swiftly turned back to the road ahead.  
  
Needless to say, Ryou was speechless. He thought - he was almost positive - that the almighty ruler was going to slap him, or even worse, abandon him in this middle of nowhere. But instead, by some twisted fate, the young king _apologized_! Rumors had said that Yami was ruthless, cold, and uncompassionate, yet.  
  
The gentle white-haired boy shook his head. How confusing this was getting! Instead, Ryou concentrated on the distant figure they had discovered.  
  
***  
  
A pair of dark, hazel orbs widened in surprise as well as fear when the owner distinguished the 'intruders'.  
  
"What in the seven hells?! It's the pharaoh and his blasted minions!" Bakura sputtered as he squinted to confirm his words.  
  
Yep. How could anyone miss the discernible crown of red and black?  
  
The tomb-robber cursed, then in a frantic instant, snapped around and started running. There was no way he was going to get Yami catch him. Hell, he would rather die a painful death under the scorching sun with a bunch of lizards and desert critters than let the pharaoh throw him in a dungeon and then impale him!  
  
'Like what he did to my father,' Bakura thought bitterly as he trekked across the sand.  
  
Just to make his little escapee even more challenging, the specks of bronze that covered the ground fell at his weight, capturing his feet in a tenacious hold. And with each step, the sea of sand scrapped at the naked skin that lay exposed from the thin straw sandals.  
  
But those were only small worries compared to what would happen to him if he was caught. One thing's for certain, though; there was going to be a whole lot of red if that was to happen.  
  
***  
  
"He's getting away, sir! We had to follow---"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?!" Yami snapped at the soldier, who immediately clamped up.  
  
In the last few seconds, the person was found to be none other than the conniving thief otherwise known as Bakura. Actually, it was his white- hair that gave his identity away. Come on, how many Egyptians do you see have _white_ hair?  
  
Yami slapped his horse with a whip, commanding it to go faster. And, obeying it's master, the graceful black stallion sailed forward, out running all the other horses as well as the soldiers riding them.  
  
No more than three minutes had past when the almighty pharaoh caught up to Bakura. Yami had to admit, the thief was a pretty fast runner, but no one - human or animal - can run faster than his mount.  
  
Bakura growled as the dark stallion intercepted his escape route, and instinctively spinning around to made a backward trip, he cursed loudly when the entire Egyptian army surrounded him.  
  
A warrior quickly dismounted from his own hazel steed and, wavering a hand over his sword, approached Bakura.  
  
The albino made no attempt to escape, for no matter how much he loathed the young king, he knew that he would be dead in less than ten seconds flat if he was suspected of trying anything suspicious. Better make that five seconds.  
  
So instead, he settled for staring daggers at the royal fighter as he was roughly forced on his knees in front of Yami.  
  
"Your majesty! What shall I do with this conniving, pathetic snake?" the soldier asked, harshly kicking Bakura in the ribs and emitting a soft grunt.  
  
Yami gazed down at his captive with sparking anger. Red clouded his already crimson eyes, making them seem even more intimidating than before. His golden bangs seemed to become electrified, shooting upwards with renewed energy. Even Ryou let go of his hold on him and back away as far as he could on the horse.  
  
Scrambling off the stallion, Yami drew his jewel-embedded sword from his belt and placed it dangerously close to Bakura's neck.  
  
Glaring eye-to-eye with the tomb robber, he articulated each word with fiery rage.  
  
"Where. Is. Yugi?"  
  
Bakura glared back at the pharaoh, chocolate eyes holding the same hate for the other. Then, switching his gaze to the sandy ground, he mumbled, "I don't know."  
  
Slap!  
  
Bakura cried out in more surprise in pain as a hand smacked him on the cheek, leaving a large, raw handprint. He fell face first into the sand, feeling the hot yellow grains seep into his mouth and shirt.  
  
Spitting out a mouthful of tiny rocks and dirt, he glowered at Yami.  
  
"I told you, I don't know where he is! Pegasus kidnapped him!"  
  
Yami was about to slap Bakura again when he suddenly stopped and stared at the white-haired boy. Bakura shifted under the uncomfortable, impassive look.  
  
Finally, Yami whispered almost inaudibly, "What?"  
  
Bakura started when he was swiftly grabbed by his shirt collar and right in front of Yami's snarl-etched face.  
  
"What do you mean you lost him?!" Yami's voice became louder and louder, until he was practically yelling in Bakura's ear. Scratch that. He _was_ yelling in Bakura's ear.  
  
"How could you loose him?! What kind of thief are you?! After I spent days looking for the person I love, I find not my koi but a lonely, worthless tomb robber! Ra, why is this happening to me! Curse you, Bakura! And curse you, Pegasus! When I find you, you're going to be wishing you've never been born!"  
  
Now Yami was rambling. Bakura imperceptibly slipped out of reach of the sword, which was wavering back and forth beside his neck. He really didn't want to be killed by an insane pharaoh.  
  
"Uh.Yami? I think it's best that you calm down. Besides, how will Yugi be saved if you loose your senses?" Bakura glanced up at the soft voice.  
  
He gasped.  
  
Seating on the black stallion was an almost exact replica of himself! The same snowy-white hair, slightly pointed nose, and eyes that were only a shade lighter.  
  
The thief continued to gap at Ryou, who was unaware of the fact that he was being watched.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami had taken the slave's advise and lowered his anger a notch.  
  
"You're right, Ryou," he sighed. "Becoming a maniac won't help at all. But I was so hopeful!"  
  
Hesitantly, Ryou placed a pale hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"It's already," he murmured, attempting to soothe the young king. "We'll find Yugi."  
  
Unknown to anyone, Bakura smiled to himself.  
  
'So.Ryou's his name. I think I'll need to have a little.chat.with him.'  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Done! Sorry if it's short, but I just _had_ to finish this and upload it today or else it'll be like another month before I actually get to it again. That's why it was kind of rushed and bad. Oh, and I just finished a chapter for a story I'm writing for English, so I'm sort of _really_ fed up with writing right now.  
  
Yami: .  
  
Yami: I liked "Demon Tears" better  
  
YK: *sighs* Me too.  
  
Yami: Oh well! That means less torturing for me!  
  
YK: (smacks Yami on the head) Hey! Watch it! If FF.net hadn't---  
  
Yami: (drops a piano on YK to shut her up)  
  
YK: x_x  
  
Yami: .Please R&R to make YK feel better. 


	11. Run Away!

A/N: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, EVERYONE!!!!!!! *Yes, I'm _very_ hyper! Just came back from seeing all the pretty holiday lights!* Ok.(takes a deep breath) must.calm.down.Now then, please enjoy this chappie! Oh, and warning in the middle!!!!!! (you'll see why!)  
  
~*~  
  
Due to the unexpected capture of a certain thief, the search for Yugi was to be adjourned until the prisoner was safely behind bars - or rather, the palace dungeon. The trip back hadn't been a fun one, especially for Bakura, whom was forced to _walk_ all the way back to the royal court. Well.at least there was something to entertain him.  
  
Bakura allowed himself a small, slightly sadistic smirk as he stared at the only other albino on horseback. A wave of snowy white hair swayed from side to side, its owner totally oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. Brown orbs traveled down to the other boy's ivory neck - curved in perfection and a little more than tempting - down to his back, and.  
  
Licking his parched lips to relieve them from the desert heat and from something else, Bakura felt his pants become a tad bit tight when he reached Ryou's lower body part.  
  
'Mmm.' the tomb robber thought, eyes not wavering from the other's rear end like a hawk eyeing a mouse. He had never in his grave robbing life seen anything or anyone so.beautiful. '.I _really_ need to get that boy Ryou alone.I'll make him mine.even if by force.'  
  
Crack!  
  
"Move it, you imbecile!"  
  
Snapping his head around, Bakura glared at the gruff voice of one of the soldiers, whom was retracting a leather whip and on the verge of striking again. Knowing that he would only exacerbate his 'hurry-up' punishment, Bakura clenched his teeth and waited for the painful beating.  
  
And it came. A sharp smack sounded, raining down on his back and leaving a bright, red streak.  
  
Picking up his pace, Bakura glared one last time at the soldier, muttering, "May Ra curse you and the damned pharaoh.may his _royal_ highness never find his love."  
  
***  
  
Why he felt sorry for him was beyond the knowledge of Ryou. Perhaps it was pity, perhaps it was the fact that the other harbored such an uncanny resemblance toward himself, only with a more sexy aura. Either way, it strangely pained the delicate white-haired angel to see someone beaten for such a mild reason.  
  
Bakura may not have known, but Ryou felt those chocolate orbs thoroughly examine him, and the boy had turned a nice shade of red during the process.  
  
'Gosh.what's he doing?!' Ryou thought, half embarrassed and half curious. 'It's like he wants to.I don't know.rape me or something!...Actually, I wouldn't really mind - ' Ryou stopped in mid-thought.  
  
'Oh dear! Please don't tell me I just said that!'  
  
'But don't you feel even a little attraction toward him?' a small voice in his head asking, with an almost taunting tone.  
  
When there was only an empty, uncomfortable silence, the voice continued, 'I thought so. Now, if you want him to like you --- '  
  
'Hold it!' Ryou interrupted. 'I _never_ said that I liked him! And look, Bakura's a thief! A prisoner! How could I possibly like someone who has such a cold heart to be able to kidnap the pharaoh's one and only?'  
  
The voice shot back dignifiedly with a respond of its own. 'Then why did you blush when _he_ looked at you?!'  
  
There was a pause, and Ryou answered meekly, 'Well.I don't like to be examined.especially by someone I hardly know!'  
  
'Sure. Whatever. Keep denying yourself.' The voice sounded noticeably irritated. 'But harbor this: I am _you_, Ryou. I _know_ all about you. Don't miss this opportunity.'  
  
'It's not an opportunity! It's just a way to lose my head!' Ryou tried to scoff back, but the tiny voice had already faded away.  
  
***  
  
The fire had been contained, much to the horror of Yugi. Worker around the camp had already extinguished the mysterious conflagration with gallons of water, sand, and any other available resource. This would mean that Pegasus would be back.and.and..  
  
Squeezing his eyes as if trying to discard any recent memories, the tri-color haired boy pulled his tiny legs up to his chest in a feeble position. Joey, his only friend here on this treacherous camp, had been summoned to help with the new supplies that had come in as replacement for what was lost in the flames. But before the blonde had left, he grinned reassuringly, "Hey, don't worry about it, Yugi! O'Joey will be back before you know it!"  
  
A feeble smile crossed Yugi's lips as he recalled his friend's foolish antics and how it had brought him a true sense of happiness since such a long time. Happiness.  
  
At this word, the small boy sank into depression once more. Oh, how he wanted to be with his koi.to be held in those pair of warm, strong arms.to be brushed with loving kisses.  
  
Almost imperceptibly, a wet, metallic dew-drop rolled down his smooth, fragile skin and onto the brown bedding of the tent. Sniffing, Yugi rubbed his damp amethyst eyes against a wrinkled sleeve as he tried to put a stopper on the water works.  
  
"Why, hello, Yugi. It seems fate just can't seem to keep us apart."  
  
Yugi froze. No.it can't be. But he knew that voice anywhere, and it was unmistakably.Pegasus'.  
  
A cruel smirk was twisted from a pair of cold, thin lips. Pegasus couldn't help but let out a hoot of sadistic delight as he savored the child's fear.  
  
"Come now, dear Yugi. Don't be afraid," the silver-haired man cooed as he advanced forward. "It's not like I'm going to rape you."  
  
Unsuccessful in repressing a shiver, Yugi crawled backwards, eyeing Pegasus warily. He would have continued to retreat had the wall of the tent not terminate his escape. Sinking against the rough tan fabric, Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around his frail frame and buried his crown of crimson and black into security as well.  
  
Reaching out and lifting the hidden face by the chin, Pegasus relished those lovely rivulets of tears as they cascaded down Yugi's cheeks. So pure.so easily broken.  
  
"But you know," Pegasus edged closed until he was only a centimeter away from his prey, "I _would_ rape you.being the beautiful angel that you are. Though.it wouldn't be considered rape if you were willing."  
  
Large, lavender orgs widened in surprise and horror, partially at the meaning of said words, and partially at what had ensued.  
  
(WARNING!!! THIS MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME READERS! TO SKIP THIS HORROR, JUST SCROLL DOWN UNTIL ANOTHER THING LIKE THIS APPEARS! AND IF THERE ARE FLAMES.WELL, I WARNED YOU!)  
  
Capturing the petite and helpless boy's mouth with his own, Pegasus moaned softly as he pressed their bodies together harshly, feeling a heated warmth crackling from the friction. Then, thrusting his tongue into the tiny mouth, the aggressive leader roughly explored every cavern and corridor, enjoying the exotic taste. It was like eating melted chocolate.with a hint of vanilla added somewhere into the mixture. And it was also addicting.  
  
Yugi pushed against the larger body. He pounded, he kicked, he struggled altogether! But alas, Pegasus had just too much dominance over his diminutive structure. Letting out whatever tears he had left, Yugi finally realized that there was nothing he could do. And he wept piteously.  
  
Pegasus leered in satisfaction when he felt his captive suddenly succumb beneath him. So the boy had finally come to his senses and submits before the great leader of the most powerful clam in Egypt. But Pegasus wasn't rude to his guests.oh no, he _always_ made sure that they themselves were satisfied as well.  
  
Slowly unbuttoning the first rounded fastener, then the second, then the third, Pegasus made to claim every bit of smooth, silky skin that was exposed. Now he understood why this boy was made the pharaoh's lover - how could anyone resist such a treat? And to incite things even more, his pants felt uncomfortably tight.  
  
Soon, all the buttons were undone, leaving Pegasus to planting wet kisses alone Yugi's torso.  
  
'Oh Ra.please don't let him do this.please don't!' Yugi pleased as the older man reached for his pants.  
  
  
  
(IT IS NOW SAFE TO READ!!!!!!! That wasn't so bad.was it?)  
  
If miracles were to happen someday, then it just did. At that exact moment, Joey slammed into the tent, heaving for breath. Shoving Pegasus, the blonde literally swept Yugi from the little rumpled corner and ran out of the make-shift shelter.  
  
"Joey?!" Yugi exclaimed, deciding between whether to laugh or cry. Maybe he can do both.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Joey picked up speed as he raced across the clumps of sand and dried grass. Luckily, the child in his arms hardly weighed anything.  
  
Yugi nodded, though fearful and curious of the near-future. But, hey, he trusted his friend.  
  
The silver-haired man growled in rage and frustration as he yet again lost his prize. _No one_ interfered with his desires. That _boy_ who rushed in was going to pay.  
  
"Damn you, Joey."  
  
***  
  
As the army platoon, mixed in with a king, a slave, and a thief, neared the grand palace, the gold framed double doors of the massive building opened to welcome them all. The horses were hurriedly led away to the royal stables, but that had gone unnoticed by an albino.  
  
Ryou gazed out in awe at the intricately carved pillars that supported the stone roof over head, gazed out at how the rays of sunlight danced dexterously over the gray rock slabs of the wall, and gazed at the rest of the splendor Yami's _home_ had to offer.  
  
'How can anyone live in such an amazing place.?' he gasped inwardly, still having trouble digesting the wonders about him. 'It's beyond words.'  
  
Obviously, Yami must have caught Ryou's look of astonishment, for the young monarch smiled slightly as he led his followers deeper into his territory.  
  
And Bakura? Well... being the deceitful thief he was, anything worth value was immediately imprinted into his mind - its location, appearance, and most of all, how much it would sale on the market. So far, only a couple objects had caught up to his high standards - an ivory vase, a jeweled shield of rubies and sapphires, and maybe that silver statuette in the corner.  
  
But his contemplation was cut short when the herd of people around him halted in mid-step, causing Bakura to almost bump into the soldier that had whipped him. Mumbling in annoyance, Bakura yanked his head to one side to see exactly what the holdup was.  
  
Snorting, the albino wasn't surprise to find the entire grand council bow down before Yami, their heads touching the ground as it they were glued there with some super adhesive substance.  
  
'What a bunch of dorks,' Bakura thought, watching disdainfully as Yami raised an arm wearily and the officials returning to their original positions in perfect unison, like a bunch of trained dogs obeying their master.  
  
Suddenly, a figure walked up to them, tall and muscular, with sturdy steps announcing his arrival. Kneeling before Yami, the young man murmured a welcome.  
  
"It's an honor for you to be back, m'lord." A pair of dark cerulean eyes peered out from brown bangs, and a soft inquiry followed. "Did you find Yugi?"  
  
Yami shook his head sadly, golden spikes flying across his face. "No, Seth.I'm afraid not. I would continue searching if I had not found this scandal along the way."  
  
To emphasize his point, Yami kicked Bakura brutally in the leg, forcing the other onto his knees.  
  
Seth's eyes widened in surprise. "Pardon me if I ask, lord, but isn't that."  
  
"Bakura?" Yami finished for him, still holding a deadly glance on the robber. "Yes, it is indeed him. And I want him executed for what he did!"  
  
~*~  
  
Will Bakura be executed? If so, how? Will YK get flames for writing this chapter? How many will she get? Find all that out.in the next chappie!  
  
Yami: .I have no comment whatsoever.  
  
YK: Tomorrow's Christmas!!!!!!!! And if anyone wants to see a picture of Yami dressed up as Santa Clause, just leave a request in the review and I'll send one over!  
  
Yami: The horror.Y'know how _fat_ I look?  
  
YK: *laughs*  
  
Yami: You're nice.  
  
YK: Poor Yami.don't worry, you can take a break tomorrow.  
  
Yami: ^_^Please R&R! 


	12. Chances?

A/N: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Ok, this chapter's kind of _really_ bad because I had no control of my mind when writing it, plus my throat was and still is yelling at me.(yep, I got the honor of walking 1.5 miles home from school in the rain.*to readers* never try wearing levis jeans out in a thunderstorm.they're unbelievably heavy when wet.)  
  
Anyway, the good news is, I FINISHED MY YGO WEBSITE!!!!! Actually, this is my.oh, fourth or fifth one, but I lost the others when my D drive crashed (I think I've mentioned this before somewhere.*shrugs* oh well) You can visit it at:  
  
http://duelistdestiny.20megsfree.com/dd.html  
  
AND MY SITE ALLOWS NC-17 FICS! SO FEEL FREE TO SUBMIT ANYTHING YOU WANT!^_^ ~*~  
  
"No! Don't!" Without thinking, Ryou threw himself between Yami and Bakura. He didn't know why he did it.something just seemed to snap inside of him, controlling him.It was almost like an urge to protect the thief from all harm, so that maybe someday they'll have a brighter future -  
  
Ryou's musings were interrupted by Yami.  
  
Crimson eyes narrowed at the white-haired duo, a wave of suspicion clashing in them. A harsh tone voiced the royal one's thoughts. "Move, Ryou! This is none of your concern! It's is my duty to punish anyone who breaks the rules of Egypt, and kidnapping a _pharaoh's_ lover is more than a small treason!"  
  
Yami glared at Ryou coldly, daring the young boy to respond. The monarch's chest was heaving up and down slightly in fury and agitation, his arm stretched and erect, as if condemning anyone who provoked him to the underworld.  
  
Even Bakura was taken back - no one had ever defended him like this before.not even Malik. Even as a kid, he had lived in a world of deceit, betrayal, vengeance; this was certainly a major change in his perspective of life. And why did he feel a sudden impulse to just smother the child with kisses and defend him from the cruel words of the pharaoh? Craning his neck slightly, Bakura saw a single tear slide down Ryou's alabaster cheeks, though the slave seemed completely unaware.  
  
Bowing lowly to the lively god and keeping his eyes to the ground, Ryou whispered softly, "P-please.your highness.s-spare his life."  
  
Yami growled as he surveyed Bakura with pure contempt. "And why should I? He didn't spare my love, did he? Why should I not return the favor?"  
  
He needed a reason, and he needed one now! But this was Egypt's ruler he was talking to, and just the mere reminder of it sent Ryou's mind into a state of blankness.  
  
Still staring at the ground, Ryou argued timidly on Bakura's behalf. "B-but he didn't kill Yugi, your majesty.P-Pegasus took him."  
  
Yami continued his austere gaze, though the young one's words seemed to sink in. 'He has a point there,' Yami thought, 'True, the blasted tomb robber did _not_ harm Yugi.but still.if Bakura hadn't kidnapped Yugi in the first place, then this whole ordeal wouldn't have happened!'  
  
Instead of stating the obvious, Yami asked, "Tell me, Ryou, why are you defend this.villain?" 'Do you feel for him.?' But the pharaoh highly doubted that so didn't say it aloud - too bad he had no idea how right he was.  
  
"I." Ryou was lost for words. He didn't why he was protecting such a vile man or what consequences that will bring, but it felt like the right thing to do. There was just something about Bakura that sent Ryou's heart doing flip flops and somersaults.he felt strangely safe, somehow knowing that the thief wouldn't hurt him. 'Do I.love.him?' Ryou bit his lower lip in contemplation. 'But I barely even know him! And I doubt he would the same feelings to me.Wait! Same _feelings_?! Urgh.this is way too confusing.'  
  
Giving up on trying to find logic in any of it, Ryou decided to follow his heart, even if it tended to cause him a lot of trouble.  
  
"Your highness.I.," Ryou tried again. He could feel Bakura's gaze piercing through him from behind - confused, flabbergasted, curious, _and_ making him all the more nervous. ".I-I.t-think I l-love him."  
  
The last part came no more than a whisper, but both Yami and Bakura caught it. Hazel eyes grew wide in surprise while red ones turned colder.  
  
"You _think_ you love him?!" Yami snapped. "Ryou, love isn't a game! How could you possible love such a cruel man whom you've just met for a day?!"  
  
Ryou knew the chances of him getting punished for saying this was dangerously high, but it was the truth. "I believe in love at first sight, sir. Isn't that what happened between you and Yugi?"  
  
Yami opened his mouth for a retort, but nothing came out. The boy was right - it _was_ what happened to him and his koi. Before, Yami was a cold- hearted monarch who saw his people as nothing but scraps of garbage, just there to litter the streets of Egypt. But ever since he met Yugi, he learned to _love_. Yes, he admit that Yugi was a bit nervous at first, but both had felt the silent tug of attraction.  
  
Conflict rose inside of the young ruler. 'Give them a chance, Yami.like how fate gave you and Yugi a chance.you are their fate.whatever you do now will change their lives forever.' Yami mentally nodded in agreement, until another voice objected. 'Don't! Remember what Bakura did?! He had tried to kill you and take away Yugi! And why should you obey a _slave_? He's trying to trick you, Yami.who knows, that Ryou child might secretly be in alliance with Bakura!'  
  
That made sense as well.Groaning silently, Yami glared at the albinos, feeling a headache surfacing.  
  
"I'll decide your fates tomorrow." Yami barked at one of the guards. "Take the tomb robber to the dungeons! And then lock Ryou into one of the palace chambers! I'll deal with him later."  
  
The soldier nodded sharply, and gesturing to his men, seized a resisting Bakura down the hallway and out of sight. As for Ryou, another soldier took his arm - though not too kindly - and led him in the opposite direction. Glancing fearfully behind him, Ryou obeyed, tears coursing down his pale face.  
  
When the rest of the sentinels were dismissed, Yami sighed deeply. He hadn't meant to yell at Ryou.it's just that he couldn't control his emotions at times. Yes.he should apologize to the boy.  
  
'Apologize?' the pharaoh thought to himself wryly. 'And to a slave? You're getting soft, Yami.'  
  
"Your majesty."  
  
Yami whirled around. Ah, Seth. He had forgotten that his high priest was still there.  
  
"Yes, Seth?"  
  
Hesitation betrayed Seth's impassive features for a moment before the priest voiced his thought. "I believe it's best if you allow the thief and the slave a brighter future."  
  
A flicker of fire ignited inside of Yami again. Why should he offer someone happiness when all he received was agony?  
  
"Explain yourself."  
  
"Your highness and his lover were given a chance, correct? Then why can't you spare those two? Ryou is telling the truth.I could see it in his eyes."  
  
Seth hurried on when Yami gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"I know I've never mentioned this, lord, but ever since a child, I was gifted with the power of mind reading."  
  
Yami glared sharply for a moment, feeling more than a little violated. "Wait! So you're saying that you can read _anyone's_ thoughts? Even mine?!"  
  
"Um." Seth knew that Yami wouldn't execute him, but getting the young monarch angry just wasn't on his 'to do' list. "No.I don't usually use this particular power.only when I feel that it will serve some significance.which in this case, did."  
  
The king's face relaxed visibly. Thank Ra that his high priest rarely read his mind! If he did, then Seth would probably be marred for life just from seeing the things Yami had been thinking about Yugi and memories of the, er, _activites_ they had done.  
  
Nevertheless, Yami found this gift of Seth's disconcerting.  
  
"I know," the pharaoh smirked, and Seth's eyes narrowed slightly. Yami always got that look on his face when he's about to blackmail the young mage. "I'll free Ryou and the tomb robber.but only if you do something for me with you're.ability."  
  
Seth paused. Was it worth it? But the pure albino truly did love his look-alike, even if they had only met. It must be fate stirring up the attraction.If Ra had ordered this to happen, then Seth - being a high priest- must follow the powerful one's commands.  
  
"Alright. What do you have in mind, m'lord?"  
  
Smirking with an evil glint in his crimson orbs, Yami leaned over to the mage and whispered something in the other's ear, smiling when Seth turned beet red.  
  
~*~  
  
They ran into the forest together, trying in desperation to escape anything that dared follow them. The clammy ground lay silent below them, an unusual component in Egypt's acrid climate. Up above, large, shady canopies dimmed the blazing noon sun to a thin candle light, relieving its guests from the scorching heat.  
  
"H-how much farther?"  
  
"Hang on. We're almost there."  
  
The blonde glanced down at his companion, whose golden bangs were dotted with sweat. They had been running for at least a good two hours, unaware neither of their direction of travel nor with any plans of survival. Only one thought resided in their minds: to escape from Pegasus.  
  
Now that Joey thought about it, he began to berate himself silently for his stupidity. How in the world were they going to stay alive without any food, water, or shelter?! Geez, you'd think he was smart enough to at least sneak some provisions with them on their little escapade.  
  
Groaning slightly, the taller boy halted to a stop under a towing eucalyptus tree. The smaller form gladly imitated his movements and plopped down unceremoniously onto the forest ground.  
  
"Yugi, what were we thinking running away from Pegasus without any food or water?"  
  
Yugi, otherwise known as the pharaoh's lover, gazed up at the shrouded green sky, whose natural blue was obscured by nature.  
  
"I truly don't know, Joey. But I'd rather starve then be five feet near that man."  
  
"Yeah. But seriously, we need to find help."  
  
Lavender eyes took a surveillance of their surrounding before replying, "Well, there should be some sort of vegetation here in the forest.Maybe some nuts or berries, if we're lucky."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
At the doubtful tone in his friend's voice, Yugi pulled himself up and glanced sorrowfully at the blonde, his face brushed with pinkish shame.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey. You didn't have to rescue me from Pegasus.I mean, he paid you well so that your sister's eyesight could be fixed.and you lost that opportunity because of me."  
  
A dewdrop rolling down the boy's alabaster cheek and onto the damp foliage. Seeing Yugi weep piteously, Joey kneeled beside him, putting one hand on the other's frail shoulders, whispering softly, "Hey.don't worry about it. I was going to quite anyway.That demented winged-pony was and still is a real bastard."  
  
Yugi smiled slightly at Joey's odd reference to the powerful tribal leader. Upon seeing this positive sign, Joey smiled as well.  
  
"Now what do you say we find some civilization or something?"  
  
Nodding, Yugi agreed without protest.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
Joey looked down when there was a small tug on his sleeve.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks.for everything."  
  
Light azure orbs widened briefly when its owner was seized into a loving hug. But Joey knew Yugi would never betray Yami, and thus slowly wrapped his arms around the child, returning his own affections.  
  
"No prob, Yugi."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: You know what the best part of a story always is?  
  
Yami: Do I want to know?  
  
YK: Yes. It's the ending.  
  
Yami: 0.o  
  
YK: Well, it's the _end_ and that means no more writing for me!!!!!!!^_^  
  
Yami: I have no comments whatsoever.oh, except that YK is an insane, possessed freak that tortures us all.  
  
YK: Yami, I would kill you right now if not for my cold. Consider yourself lucky.  
  
Yami: .  
  
YK: *coughs and points to very sharp knife hanging on her wall*  
  
Yami: *grumbles* Please R&R and visit YK's website at http://duelistdestiny.20megsfree.com/dd.html  
  
YK: ^_^ 


	13. New friend and unexpectance

A/N: I don't own Yugioh  
  
*looks around nervously* Eh..sorry for the long wait..*blushes* I sort of _really_ forgot about this fic..so, as a reimbursement, I made the chappie longer than usual! ^_^ *mumbles to self* I will never procrastinate again, I will never procrastinate again, I will never procrastinate again. *gives up because YK knows her middle name's procrastination* Also, Chibizoo's holding a Yugioh fanfic contest! For more information, go to   
~*~  
  
He gasped at the awe inspiring sight before him - a thousand specks of orange and ruby mottled against the night sleeves, their light so bright that even the star were made envious. Rumor had it that this place - Paradise Island - was beautiful beyond existence, but he'd never dared to think this beautiful.  
  
A similar reaction was elicited from his companion, and for the time being, both refugees stared out from their place on the cliff into the light speckled ground below.  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?"  
  
Yugi nodded, mauve eyes wide at the picturesque scene. Though shrouded in darkness, there was still an ethereal shimmer in those violet. "Yes..it is. I thought this place was only a legend.."  
  
"Guess not." Joey gave his friend a grin and, after some hesitation, asked, "Do you think we should go down there. I mean, this'll probably be the only civilization we'll find for miles."  
  
"D-down there?" The tricolor-haired boy gasped at the concept. "But..we don't even know who lives there! And we don't have any money and.." There was a sad and forlorn gaze. "..it seems like a place for angels."  
  
"And you're not an angel?"  
  
Surprised at the candid remark, Yugi could only stare as Joey placed a congenial hand on his shoulder. "Yug, how could you not be an angle? Everyone likes you..even the pharaoh himself! You're kind, innocent, optimistic.." The blonde blushed at his own descriptions, then gave a wry smile. "If anyone, it should be me that doesn't belong here."  
  
He was then enfolded in an almost brotherly hug (much to his astonishment). "No, Joey," Yugi said firmly, "You have all the rights to stay at Paradise Island. If you hadn't helped me, I would have still been at the mercy of Pegasus.."  
  
Joey grinned. "Aw, thanks Yug. Now would do you say we get down there and ease our hungry stomachs?"  
  
~*~  
  
The details were just as amazing as the whole picture itself. Yugi and Joey walked aimlessly down the limestone road, trying to capture all that Paradise Island had to offer. There were shrines of marble, with pillars that rose into the night sky; bright inscriptions on the walls told of gallant tales and marvelous deeds, and a faint lotus scent filtered through the air.  
  
The pair weaved their way through the many people - consumers, merchants, priests, travelers. They were lost and more than a little famished, but the city seemed to wash away that anxiety with its marvels.  
  
"Where do you think we should go?" Yugi asked loudly as to be heard above the incessant platters.  
  
Joey removed his gaze from a statue of Ra he was admiring. "To tell you the truth, Yug, I really don't know.."  
  
A low rumble sounded from his stomach, making the blonde flush. ".But I suppose we should find some food.."  
  
Yugi nodded when a sudden realization dawned him; before he could voice that they were bereft of money, a stentorian voice interrupted him.  
  
"Bread! Fresh from the oven! Only ten eggs a loaf!" The voice turned to Yugi and Joey. "You two! Get over here!"  
  
Bemused and clearly frightened, Yugi timorously followed Joey's steps and approached the caller. A quick glance at his friend told that Joey was keeping a sharp eye out for danger and would strike if needed.  
  
The voice, as it turned out, belonged to a woman. A very stunning woman, in fact, with the same shade of lavender eyes as Yugi. Flicking a lock of gold hair behind her back, she held out a hand. "Gee, you two look like you haven't eaten for a while. The name's Mai. Grab two loaves and sit down."  
  
Yugi averted his eyes in embarrassment, but seeing that Joey was too busy gaping at Mai (or was it the food?), he murmured, "Thanks..but we don't have anything to trade for your bread..We just arrived here and, well.."  
  
The sweet, tantalizing aroma exuding from Mai's laden cart made the boy's surrounding reel before him. He was so hungry! If only he had just one piece of that delicious bread, he would surely feel a whole lot better. Blearily, Yugi saw a golden bun being waved in front of him and, "No problem kid. I've plenty to spare. Tell you what, you can have it for free."  
  
He must be hallucinating. Yes, that was it. No one in Egypt could be _this_ compassionate. But when the food was placed firmly in his hand, Yugi knew this wasn't some cruel dream. Lilac orbs glanced up at the woman in shock, gratitude, and utter disbelief.  
  
Mai sighed. Guess not everyone's used to getting free stuff. "Kid, just take it. Trust me, I'm not going to blackmail you or anything, so get some food into your stomach before you faint on your feet."  
  
With unknown tears coursing down his face, Yugi bit into the bun. The sweet taste lingered in his mouth even after he swallowed, and the next bite was equally soft and scrumptious. For Yugi, it was like savoring a piece of heaven itself.  
  
Joey seemed to have undergone a similar experience, but Yugi could barely hear the quiet moans of delight from his friend as he finished the rest of his bread.  
  
With their hunger sated, Mai gestured blithely at the two stools beside her. "Take a seat. Since you're new here, there really isn't any place you can go."  
  
Numbly, Yugi obeyed, still doubting his luck.  
  
"So.." Mai raised a quizzical brow, "what happened?"  
  
Joey was the first to speak, apprehensively at first but gradually gaining confidence. "Well, me - Joey - and Yugi," he pointed to his companion, "had a, ah, _disagreement_ with our, um, boss; so we decided to run away for a while and came here."  
  
Yugi sighed mentally when he realized that Joey hadn't been specific about what really happened. Sure, he didn't like the sound of Pegasus being his _boss_, but it was definitely better than "master" or "captor".  
  
"Runaways, huh?" the blonde woman shook her head as if in amusement. A chuckle escaped her throat as she surveyed the two boys with new interest. "You're the first pair I've ever met - in Paradise Island, anyway. I suppose I should introduce myself.  
  
"As you already know, my name's Mai. And the little shop on the end of this street," she pointed at a small mud cubicle, "is my bakery. Paradise Island's been my home for the past six years, boys. Beautiful place, isn't it? Anyway, before I moved here, I used to work as a cook for the pharaoh."  
  
"The pharaoh?!" Yugi couldn't oppress the outburst. Does Mai know about him, then? It seemed that everyone, royalty or not, knew about the pharaoh's lost lover.  
  
'Not lost,' Yugi corrected himself. 'Abducted.'  
  
Either Mai didn't notice the outburst, or she ignored it. Rising from her seat, she took the handle of her bread cart and turned it towards the direction of her bakery. "Come on, boys. It's getting late, and I'm sure you don't have a place to sleep. My house isn't big, but it can fit two extra."  
  
Yugi murmured a thanks while Joey hurried to help with the load.  
  
"Hey..you need a hand?" the blonde asked, jogging up beside the cart.  
  
Mai replied curtly, passing the handles over to the young man, "Why, thank you Joey. That'd be nice."  
  
For the rest of the way, Mai was the principal speaker, with an occasional "yes" and "no" from her two guests. One by one, the red-orange torches that hung from rackets on the city walls were blown out, accommodating more room for the darkness and its blanket of stars.  
  
Yugi shivered at the looming shadows that were conceived from the now scattered flames. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Mai and Joey, whom were in the discussion of Paradise Island's history. Well, more like Mai being the discusser and Joey the listener.  
  
" - so then a group of farmers settled here," Mai was saying, and, as Yugi had noticed, frequently used hand gestures in her tale, "followed by architects, priests, herders.."  
  
She suddenly stopped and Yugi almost bumped into her. Flustered, the pharaoh's lover took a couple steps back. Thrusting her hand into a pocket that neither boy noticed at first, she produced a finger-sized key completely made of bronze.  
  
Yugi saw Joey raise his brow at him, and curiosity sank into his own mind as well. Bronze - especially pure ones - were very rare in Egypt. In fact, it was just discovered a few years back and the metal workers were working hard to propagate the material.  
  
'But Mai _did_ worked for the Pharaoh. She must have been paid very well.' Having convinced himself that much, Yugi shrugged and followed Mai in, with Joey in tow.  
  
Although the sullied mud compartment didn't look like much from the outside, the interior was the exact contrary. Animal skin rugs draped across the ground and on couches, silk curtains all the way from the Far East were suspended from the ceiling, and immense jars as tall as Yugi stood juxtaposition in the back, guarding the entrance to possibly more rooms. Ironically, there wasn't an oven in sight, but the tricolor-haired boy presumed it was in one of the other rooms.  
  
Yugi gasped softly as he ran a hand over the tiger-skinned pillow, then quickly retracted when he remembered his manners.  
  
"It's alright, Yugi," Mai chuckled slightly at the boy's flushed face. "You and Joey will be staying here anyway, so I suggest you make yourselves at home."  
  
"Where did you get all this stuff?" Joey asked, and Yugi could see the growing spark of suspicion in those hazel eyes. The smaller of the two, naïve as he is, couldn't help but wonder how Mai could afford all this. These luxuries..only a high priest and the Pharaoh were capable of owning! And no doubt she had more.  
  
But Mai dismissed the inquiry with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing..just a small family inheritance. Yugi, you can take the couch over there, and Joey, you'll have the one across from it."  
  
When her guests nodded, she continued, "I'll have fresh clothes for the two of you tomorrow, and there's a bathing room in the back if you'd like to use it."  
  
Yugi's suspicions were erased at the word "bath", a sumptuousness he hadn't enjoyed for the past few days. And his mud-caked skin urged him to take one.  
  
Giving Mai an appreciative bow, he murmured, "Thank you so very much, Mai. If we could do anything to return this favor.."  
  
"No need," the blonde grinned. "I've everything I need, as you can obviously tell. Goodnight, boys. See you in the morning." With that, the baker retreated to her room on the other side of the house.  
  
Yugi stared after her, then turned towards his silent companion. "She..seems nice.." He began.  
  
"But think about it, Yug. Even if she _was_ a royal cook, there's no way she could have stashed up _that_ much money. These things must cost at least six hundred bars of gold." To emphasize his point, Joey whistled conclusively.  
  
"Yeah.." Deciding to relieve himself of the current dilemma, Yugi walked towards the room in the back. "I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?" No sooner had he said that, Yugi covered his mouth as a red tint lit up his face.  
  
Joey blushed at the spontaneous invitation but quickly declined. After all, who knows what Pharaoh Yami might do if he found out that he (Joey) and Yugi had bathed together..?  
  
Yugi was silently relieved that his friend refused. He didn't _mean_ to ask; it just sort of came out. With cheeks still flaring, the small teen made his way to the tub.  
  
That night, both escapees received a well-deserved rest. Neither noticed a pair of violet eyes peering out at them through the darkness.  
  
'Whew..' The eyes blinked as they berated their owner. 'I almost blew my cover..I knew I should have brought them to a motel or something! Hn..I'd better watch this Joey-kid; he's smarter than he looks. As for Yugi..well, now I know why the Pharaoh fell in love with him. Such an innocent child..'  
  
And then the eyes disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
He was never one to be recognized for impishness or disobedience. But with the distress of the abduction of his lover, the capture of the infamous tomb robber, and the discovery of an abandoned slave, Yami thought he deserved some rest. And amusement. Thus, taking Seth's advise, he decided (although reluctantly) to let Ryou and the tomb robber become lovers.  
  
Now, if Yami agreed on something, he had a tendency of overdoing it sometimes. With the possibility of entertainment in this, er, decision and the fact that both Ryou and the thief loved each other, Yami locked them in a room for the good half of the day, though neither came out until the day after.  
  
Which was what Yami had planned.  
  
Currently, Seth sat across from him on one of the palace's silk cushions, unenthusiastic about his task: using his telepathic powers on the two albinos and reporting their..activities..  
  
Yami shook his head and smirked at the frown on the high priest's head. Normally, he'd never have made time for himself or prod into other's businesses. But..then Yami realized how much Yugi had changed him - changed him from a cruel, dreaded monarch to a softening young man on his way to learning compassion. Oh, how Yami missed the boy. But neither Seth nor any of his other councilors allowed him to delay any more needs regarding Egypt's welfare.  
  
'At least,' Yami thought dryly, "I've sent my Eyes-and-Ears-of- Pharaoh (1) out to search for him.'  
  
Turning his attention to Seth, the pharaoh snickered. "Well, my high priest, are you going to start or are we going to sit here all day?"  
  
"M'lord," Seth protested though he knew was futile, "this is a violation to their privacy! And I'm quite sure you know what they're doing.."  
  
Yami gave a feral grin as he eyed the blushing young man. "Yes, but I want you to tell me."  
  
Sighing and daring to cast an irritated glare at his king, Seth complied.  
  
(Seth's story)  
  
Ryou shifted in the spot he had been standing on for the past ten minutes, hazel eyes roaming around everywhere but the boy in front of him. Bewilderment shrouded his mind - why is Pharaoh Yami locking him and Bakura in the same room?! Could he have possibly lent them empathy? But the notion didn't seem likely; the young monarch had been steaming with anger the day before.  
  
A cough brought his back to the present. Instinctively, Ryou searched for the source of the sound and came eye-to-eye with Bakura.  
  
"Ryou.." The tomb robber began, his voice sounding raspy even to himself. Suddenly, he didn't know what to say, which was contrary to his usual quick-witted and voluble nature. It was as if the mere image of Ryou had erased his mind of all words and thoughts.  
  
"Ryou," he tried again, "I.."  
  
But a finger on his lips stopped him. Molten chocolate eyes peered up at Bakura, divulging comprehension, love, and..fear?  
  
"I know," Ryou answered, smiling at his mirror image. He opened his mouth to say more, then abruptly closed it and looked away, as though ashamed.  
  
A ripple of despondency undulated through Bakura, but he didn't know why. Instead, he tilted Ryou's chin upwards so that their eyes met.  
  
"Ryou..what's wrong?" The thief found that if he spoke quietly, then his voice wouldn't sound as rough and intimidating.  
  
"I.ah, well.." Ryou stumbled, searching for the right words. He had the concept down..it's just that he didn't know how to vocalize it. Finally, "Bakura..I know you love me, and my feelings are reciprocated, but.."  
  
Bakura held his breath, half of his mind wonder if Ryou was going to reject him and the other half dead frozen.  
  
"..but don't you think this is going a bit too fast?" Ryou hurried to justify his alleged statement. "I mean, we've just met no more than two days ago. And I'm a slave and you're a, ah, tomb robber. I-I don't know..I guess I just fear for our relationship. I've heard rumors that couples that get together too quickly eventually break up and -"  
  
Ryou stopped his blabbering when a pair of soft lips was pressed firmly against his own. The kiss deepened as an arm slithered its way around his waist, pulling the two bodies into having as much contact as possible. A pleasurable shiver ran down his back and Ryou almost whined at the lost of physical touch.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Bakura breathed, stroking the other's hair with one hand. It wasn't often that he was this soft - in fact, rarely at all - and he definitely wasn't the romantic-type. But for this boy..he'll make an exception. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
Ryou nodded and didn't have time to reply when Bakura kissed him again.  
  
(end of Seth's story)  
  
Seth terminated his report with a polite cough. "And I'll sure you can guess what happened next, your majesty."  
  
Yami feigned innocence, though his endeavor provided no response from the high priest. Smirking at the heated blush on the other's face, Yami scooted closer and attempted to goad the young man into finishing his tale.  
  
"What if I don't know, Seth? Tell me. And that's an order."  
  
Seth could have sworn that steam was rising from his cheeks (if that was possible) and prayed a thanks to the gods that his robe hid the bulge between his legs. "My pharaoh," he mumbled, shifting around a bit to ease the pain, "Please..it really isn't -"  
  
"Dammit, Seth! Just tell me! I need to get my mind off Yugi! Fine, fine! Don't tell me! But at least _do something_ to distract me or else I'll have your head!"  
  
Well, that was certainly unexpected, to say the least. And Seth knew Yami was far from joking this time. So, caught in the turmoil and hoping to keep his head intact with his body, Seth did the only thing he could think of: he kissed Yami.  
  
~*~  
  
A term I got from "the Lord Meren Mystery Series". The Eyes and Ears of Pharaoh is kinda like the pharaoh's detective and reports anything suspicious (or just stuff in general) to the pharaoh.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: ..I hadn't really planned for it to turn out like this..XD  
  
Yami: I'm supposed to be in love with Yugi, not Seth!  
  
YK: *shrugs* Well, let's let the readers vote on it. (to readers) If you want Yami/Seth or Yami/Yugi, then please say so in the review. (All reviews are automatically transferred to my email account) The couple with the highest votes will win ^_^ 


	14. Hidden Identity

A/N: I don't own YGO  
  
Uh..*gets bombarded by rotten tomatoes and leftover spinach* Eep! I'm sorry! I lost my inspiration for writing over the last two..months. I just didn't care anymore; it's as if writing fics served no purpose in my life..*sighs* Probably no one's reading this, but at least I can get my emotions out. Currently, I'm trying to reestablish myself. Hopefully, my writing hadn't become too rusty over my..uh, break^_^  
  
Also, I'd like to mention the votes. The Yami/Yugi coupling won by far, with 19 votes; Yami/Seth received 1, and a threesome (Yugi/Yami/Seth) had 2. Thanks to everyone who contributed! ^_^  
  
P.S. Check out my two YGO quizzes ("Which YGO character are you" and "Who's your YGO boyfriend) at my site: '' (don't forget to take out the quotation marks in the URL!)  
  
~*~  
  
From the last chapter:  
  
-Yugi and Joey arrived at Paradise Island, where they met Mai  
  
-Yami forces Seth into telling him about Ryou and Bakura's "activites"  
  
(the last two paragraphs of chapter 13)  
  
"Dammit, Seth! Just tell me! I need to get my mind off Yugi! Fine, fine! Don't tell me! But at least _do something_ to distract me or else I'll have your head!"  
  
Well, that was certainly unexpected, to say the least. And Seth knew Yami was far from joking this time. So, caught in the turmoil and hoping to keep his head intact with his body, Seth did the only thing he could think of: he kissed Yami.  
  
~*~  
  
Crimson orbs widened generously at the contact. Soft, velvet lips pushed firmly against his own, and for a moment, Yami couldn't breathe. It was like sinking into the great Nile River, only deprived of fear, anxiety, and apprehension. He felt.he felt.as if he was floating. Involuntarily, Yami slipped his arms around the other's neck, pulling the body closer, but was pushed back instead.  
  
The river turned to a flood.  
  
"What the hell?!" Fury and irritation radiated off the monarch's face like that of a farmer who lost his prized oxen(1). Yami grabbed Seth's arm and yanked him closer, until they were nose to nose. "What was that for?"  
  
Cool azure eyes stared back at him, though in truth the high priest was unnerved in finding a suitable explanation. Finally, after escaping from Yami's iron grip, he muttered, "Well, m'lord, I kissed you because you insisted that I do something or you shall have my head. Second, the push was necessary as you and Yugi belong together."  
  
Seth paused at Yami's pained expression, then quickly added, "It's not that I didn't enjoy the kiss.but I'd rather not interfere with anyone - especially your - love life. I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort in my actions."  
  
The trademark smirk he had expected from the young ruler did not surface.  
  
Instead, Yami shook his head slowly, eyes focused on the ground, not staring at it but staring through it. Any emotion in those sharp, red eyes was shadowed by golden locks as the pharaoh bowed his head in shame. "No, Seth. It is I who should owe you an apology. I did not mean to prolong that..kiss. Do not feel repentant for pushing me away..you speak the truth: Yugi and I are together..I will not betray him and I know he will not to me."  
  
Seth mentally gave a sigh of relief. At least the pharaoh knows what loyalty and trust was now. But it was interesting still, to see this sudden change..Before the little angel ever came along, Yami would have thrown morals and any beliefs of love out the palace window and into the Nile. Yep, that's would he certainly would have done. Now..it's as if Yami's soul was revitalized with the universal ethics of love; he did not follow lust or desire anymore, but instead was willing to stay true to his partner.  
  
"Well, my pharaoh, I'd glad your eyes have been reopen." Seth laid an encouraging hand on the other's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Seth, for showing me the truth." Yami closed his eyes, and if the alabaster lamps shone in just the right angle, they would reveal shimmering tears dwelling on the thick lashes.  
  
Yami inhaled deeply before standing erect, pulling over the pharaoh- mask once more. "I must go now. And I'm sure you, high priest, have your duties to attend to as well."  
  
Seth watched as the young king strode out of the archway, listening to the echo of footsteps until it became no more than a faint ring. The high priest turned towards the window and, facing the vast Nile River below, cried for the second time in his life.  
  
~*~  
  
He awoken to a farrago of incomprehensible noises, some louder than others, but all which he could not fathom. Twin streaks of black lashes fluttered open to reveal dim amethyst eyes, still bleary from indisposed waking. With a yawn, Yugi sat hunched over in the bed, and it was only when he rubbed his eyes did he remember where he was.  
  
"Joey? Mai?" The boy called out quietly, and when no answer came, a feeling of apprehension descended upon him.  
  
Silently, Yugi slipped out from under the silk blankets and trekked across the cheetah-skin rugs. A commotion to his left compelled him over there, and brushing the curtains aside, he found Joey..in an apron?  
  
"Morning, Yug," the blonde waved cheerfully, or at least attempted to while holding a trio of eggs. "Breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Yugi was speechless at the sight of his friend in a pink apron lined with yellow and violet streaks. Oh, and don't forget the big, red heart in the center, with the goddesses Isis and Hathor on either side. What was more amusing was the fact that Joey was working over an enormous cauldron, tossing in random things that he assumed was edible.  
  
The smaller boy flinched as he realized his fair-haired friend just invited a jeweled turtle shell to join the rest of the stew.  
  
"So.uh, Joey, do you need any help?" Without waiting for a reply, Yugi grabbed a wooden spoon from the table and began stirring the concoction. "By the way, where's Mai?"  
  
Joey plucked off a couple of bruised grapes and dropped them into the pot, much to Yugi's distaste. "That's what I was wondering. I mean, she was the royal cook and all..you'd think she'd know how to make breakfast.  
  
"But when I woke up this morning, all there was was this note," a gesture to the sheet of papyrus beside him emphasized the point, "telling us there's food in the storage room and to make ourselves at home."  
  
Yugi paused in mid-stirring and glanced thoughtfully at the paper. "Well..we should be thankful to be fed and sheltered..but I still can't help but wonder where Mai went."  
  
There was an introspective silence after that, save for the bubbling of the broth and the sundry mutters of by-passers outside. Finally, the taller of the two shrugged, "Nah, don't worry about her, Yug. Mai's a big girl; she can take care of herself."  
  
"Yeah..I guess your right."  
  
"Oh, and the turtlish-chicken-shelled-ruby soup's ready."  
  
~*~  
  
"To the living son of Horus, may his splendor reign over Egypt for eternity.."  
  
"No, no..that sounds lame.."  
  
"To the great falcon-headed king, whose magnificence measures with his godly father, Ra.."  
  
"That's even worse.."  
  
If there was nothing more Mai hated, it was writing. She simply couldn't get the words right! It's not that she wasn't talented; she just didn't know how to start! Even in this quiet environment, a private room in a motel, she couldn't form the words. To make matters worst, this was a letter to the great pharaoh himself, which called for an even higher caliber.  
  
Briefly, Mai wondered why she didn't bring her scribe along or even hire one. She had the money, and scribes these days would do anything for a few pieces of silver.  
  
Sighing, the royal cook - or so she claimed - dipped the ostrich feather into a small palette of ink and attempted to start the difficult task.  
  
"To his majesty, ruler of the Land of Nine Bows(2), son of the great Amun- Ra, bringer of peace and prosperity, may he live forever in health:  
  
As my lord requested, I have searched across the Land of the Nine Bows for his royal one's abducted lover. The Anubis regiment followed the trail of the malefactor to a campground west of the Nubian Desert, but did not succeed in locating Yugi. Pegasus - may his soul be eaten by the Devouress - and his men were captured and are currently placed under surveillance by the captain of the regiment.  
  
I have personally interrogated the possessed tribal leader Pegasus for the whereabouts of Yugi; he was uncooperative during the time and demanded to be released. Even under the eyes of threat, lies and ignorance continued to escape his mouth. I hope your majesty does not demur, but I gave him a beating for that.  
  
It wasn't until the second moon that, after starvation, whipping, and lack of sleep, did the evildoer confess: he does not know where Yugi is. The boy was said to have escaped the campgrounds with one of Pegasus' men and disappeared south. I ordered a pack of the best hounds in Egypt and, with the help of the Anubis regiment leader, followed the scent to the legendary city, Paradise Island.  
  
Under the identity of a baker and former royal cook, I dwelled at Paradise Island for six days, and on the seventh found Yugi and the boy who worked for Pegasus. Currently, they are safe under my wings, thus your majesty does not have to place concern on the matter.  
  
My mission is complete. I shall return Yugi and the other boy Joey to the royal palace in approximately three sunrises. May Ra grant us a safe journey. Until then, let the great Amun watch over the Land of the Nine Bows.  
  
With respect,  
  
The Eyes and Ear of Pharaoh"  
  
Mai sat back and reread her work; it was a decent enough report, if she did say so herself. Then, marking the sheet of papyrus with her cartouche, she folded it in thirds and placed it in the folds of her robe.  
  
"Now to find a messenger," she muttered as the door shut with a click. "Can my life get any more hectic?"  
  
Finding a messenger wasn't as hard as she'd thought it'd be. Egypt's bazaar offered not only a variety of goods, but also services beyond imagination. Mai wrinkled her nose in disgust as she passed "Heaven Pleasures", a tavern that lives up to its name with its pack of infamous whores.  
  
Rounding the corner of the dirt path, she was confronted with one of the Anubis foot soldiers.  
  
"You there! Where is your captain?"  
  
The soldier nodded to show respect and, after making sure the coast was clear, whispered, "He's in that tavern place, being pleasured by those whores. But don't tell him I told you that or else he'll have my tongue!"  
  
Mai wanted to slap the commander for participating in such a vile activity, but settled for mumbling something incoherent. The soldier looked discomforted, then asked reluctantly, "Is..there a problem, m'lord?"  
  
"No, no," Mai waved the concern away; there was certainly no need to frighten the poor lad. "I just need this to be delivered to his majesty, may he have eternal health and prosperity." With that, she withdrew the papyrus from her sleeve.  
  
"Oh, of course! I can make the trip and back in less than two sunrises." Then he added in a hush tone, "Did you find the pharaoh's lover?"  
  
Mai hesitated. Should she confess her results to this boy? What if word got out that Yugi was found? Gossip in Egypt spread like wildfire, and someone will surely attempt another abduction. Mai shook her head; Pegasus and Bakura have both been captured, so protection would deem unnecessary.  
  
"Yes, but don't let your tongue loose," she warned and wagged a finger. "This doesn't have to be public knowledge."  
  
The soldier nodded, content with being entrusted with such an imperative secret. "My lips are sealed. Ma'at(3) will see to it that I keep it safe."  
  
"Good. Now go."  
  
At the command, the soldier dashed off, bumping into several people along the way and producing several angry yelps. Possibly the fourth sigh escaped Mai as she trudged down the road, intent on returning Yugi, along with his companion Joey, back to the pharaoh.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been so long since he last cried..so long that the memory was only a faint wisp of scattered recollection. "Never cry, for it is only for the weak and pitied. Never cry, for it deems you powerless and blinds your good logic. Never cry, and you shall not experience the pain, sorrow, and tragic in this life." The words weaved through his mind until it had spun a sturdy web, recapturing unwanted memories of the past.  
  
Cerulean orbs blinked as they stared out into the far horizon, where Ra was making its daily trip to the West Lands. Today, the sun god was bathed in a cloak of burgundy, outlined by rays of orange and yellow. Darkness had crept from the corners of the earth, spreading outward until the great Nile itself was only a faint contrast to the blackness.  
  
Blackness..  
  
He was black. Not his skin or his hair. His heart was black. His soul was black. He had long ago been burned in the fires of the Underworld, where he had been cursed with the treacherous of all curses: solitude.  
  
True, he gave advice to others, let it be love problems or cures for ailments. But in reality, it was he who needed the most counseling.  
  
Seth laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. Why should he preach about the concepts of love and loyalty when he himself doesn't even believe in it? The earlier incident reoccurred to him, and he smiled sadly at his own actions. The young pharaoh had learned a valuable lesson..but he? He was once again assaulted by the demons called "Solitude" and "Despair". Was his life destined to be like this? Will he always be alone..forever watching from the shadows as lovers bonded. Was this the price for his telepathic powers? If that's the case, then Seth would trade every ounce of it for a piece of love.  
  
A tear fell and splattered onto the window sill.  
  
Yami and Yugi found each other. So did Ryou and Bakura. It seems everyone in Egypt was being favored by Hathor, goddess of love. Him? His name was Seth, god of the underworld, the malicious evildoer. No divine being would want to bless him.  
  
Briefly, Seth wondered why his parents gave him such a cruel name. "Never cry, for it is only for the weak and pitied. Never cry, for it deems you powerless.." The chant returned to him as more tears found their way to the ground. Ah yes, he remembered now. His father had taught him that, and his grandfather had taught his father, and so on. Crying dishonored the family; Seth was a royal blood, one of the highest in Egypt, in fact. A high priest like him should not - cannot - impress weakness on the people of the Nine Bows. That was why he's name was Seth, the god that never weep(4). That was why his father taught him to never cry and never love, so that he may not have to experience the pain of heartbreak.  
  
But then..why did he feel such great lament right now?  
  
Seth bit his lower lip as he recalled the first time he'd cried: the day his mother died. He had only been seven floods age at the time, and seeing his mother make her journey to the West Lands wholly saddened him. It wasn't that he didn't believe in the Egyptian religion; when he died, he'll see his mother again. But that would mean waiting at least thirty years under Osiris would grant him passage to the Afterlife..and that was just too long.  
  
So he cried. And his father had beaten him soundly for that. It appalled Seth to no end when he saw his father shed not a single tear. Didn't he feel anything for his dead wife? Was this..pride, honor, whatever..more important?  
  
From that day on, Seth promised himself he'd never cry again. And he had failed to keep that promise.  
  
But he had a good reason, right?  
  
No..just because he felt empty and lonely and..and..every other negative sensation did not justify those tears trickling down his face. Just because everyone else can cry and be happy with their loved ones did not mean he could.  
  
It was his destiny to be alone. He would need to accept that.  
  
Seth wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. His father would have scolded him harshly for being weak. Too bad the old man fell off the palace building and died(5).  
  
"Never cry, for it is only for the weak and pitied. Never cry, for it deems you powerless and blinds your good logic. Never cry, and you shall not experience the pain, sorrow, and tragic in this life."  
  
His father's words returned to him, and Seth allowed it to consume him as he accepted the truth: he would never be loved. His life would forever be shadowed by solitude.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: That was a short chapter..  
  
Yami: Yay! I'm not in love with Seth!  
  
Seth: *sniffs* I'm not loved..Wah!  
  
YK: ...yeah...anyway, plz review if you like this fic!^_^ And the terminologies used in this chapter are listed below:  
  
(1)Well, "oxen" was better than my first idea, which was "chicken"!  
  
(2)"Land of Nine Bows" refers to the land of Ancient Egypt  
  
(3)Ma'at: goddess of truth  
  
(4)I've not sure if the Egyptian god Seth ever cried or not..if I'm wrong, feel free to correct me^_^  
  
(5) Er, I was trying to correspond Seth's father's death to the manga plotline. More will be revealed later^_^ 


	15. Repetition

A/N: I don't own YGO.  
  
I had this chapter for about a week not..*grins sheepishly* ..was too lazy to finish the last half page.. But here it is now^_^. Also, Kitty-N reviewed with some startling news! Seto was actually Yami's cousin in Ancient Egypt (manga series)!!! Wow..*muses to self* Must be distant cousins..  
  
Now then, please enjoy this lil' chappie^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi stumbled into the safety of a eucalyptus tree, thankful for the little protection it gave against the horrent of people. After large amounts of persuasion and begging, he finally managed to convince Joey that yes, he's old enough to take a stroll down the block, and no, he's not going to be kidnapped again. The blonde had reluctantly agreed, though Yugi still caught the flicker of concern in his eyes. Well, at least he gained permission to wander the street, right?  
  
Ah yes, the street. Yugi _had_ expected the dusty path to be crowded, but the severity of the denseness was just unacceptable. Merchants, consumers, peasants, stone workers - plus numerous others that the boy couldn't label - ruthlessly shoved their way through as they attempted to get to their destination.  
  
Wherever _that_ was.  
  
Yugi yelped as he was crudely pushed out of his shade and went flying into some hapless old woman. Bowing apologetically, the boy flushed and started to help the lady up. "I'm terrible sorry, m'am. I really am. Some guy pushed me and - "  
  
"Stay away, boy!" The _supposedly_ old woman sneered as she snatched her arm away. Then, before limping into the sea of people, she eyed Yugi with a glance an executor would give a prisoner and hissed, "May Osiris claim your soul tomorrow!"  
  
Staggering back in surprise, Yugi blinked as he watched the woman disappear amongst hundreds of others. Well, _that_ certainly wasn't what he had expected from a fragile old lady. He was only trying to help! The boy shrugged as he threaded through the crowd. Hm..guess it's true what they say: looks can be deceiving.  
  
Eyes wandering over the many carts brimming with goods, Yugi stopped at one laden with jars of different colors. Some shone blue in the sun, others red, yellow, or green.  
  
"Would you like to buy one?" a voice asked.  
  
Yugi looked up to see a brightly dressed man with an ostrich feather against his waist. In fact, the orange and pink tunic contrasted quite drastically against the deep coloring of his skin and mitigated the dominance made by his tall stature. A Nubian, no doubt.  
  
Returning his attention back to the jars, Yugi cocked his head as he peered inside: a thick fluid the same color as the bottle it was in. Peering at the label, amethyst eyes drew into a frown before he hesitantly asked, "What's..lubrication?"  
  
The man stared at him for a second before bursting out with a deep chortle, followed by several slaps to his thigh. Yugi waited patiently for the Nubian's laughter to quell, although puzzlement practically jumped off his face. What could have been so..hilarious about his question? Why would this merchant laugh at his own product? Deciding to save himself the trouble and keep from burning a good dozen brain cells, Yugi resorted to staring.  
  
And staring.  
  
And staring.  
  
Finally, after swallowing the last breath of laughter, the man looked at Yugi, humor still swirling in his black eyes. "Funny, kid. You had me fooled for a minute there! Now, are you going to buy one or not?"  
  
Violet eyes blinked again before its owner answered, "But..I really _don't_ know what it is."  
  
For a moment, a profound silence passed between the two, Yugi radiating with confusion and the Nubian gaping at him as if he grew two horns and brandished a pitch fork(1). It was the merchant who broke the stillness by sighing.  
  
"So you have no idea?"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Alright then.." Running his hand along the soft feathers of his ostrich belt, the man paused in contemplation: how could anyone _not_ know what lubrication was?! Even the babes who ran naked down the street knew! This..child..before him was either extraordinarily naïve or just plain stupid. Or both. Perhaps he's never even been taken before..an innocent little virgin..  
  
Suddenly, an idea formed in the merchant's head, knocking all laughter out of him and leaving a wicked smirk. Yugi watched warily, sensing something amiss, but walking off seemed too rude.  
  
The merchant leaned forward and grinned like a Cheshire cat, showing rows of yellowing teeth. "So, you want to know what lubrication is?"  
  
Tentatively, Yugi nodded. Yami had spoke of it once..though the young monarch had immediately turned red and walked off. Now he could finally know the reason behind Yami's embarrassment.  
  
"Then follow me and I'll show you." Gesturing at a path away from the hustle of people, the man smirked again.  
  
Something nagged at the corner of Yugi's mind, warning him that he shouldn't follow. But curiosity became predominant.. 'No!' Yugi thought. 'I could always ask Joey..'  
  
"No thanks," he said aloud, glancing down the street to indicate that he was leaving. "I have to go - "  
  
A frown knitted from the Nubian's thick brows as he regarded the boy with suspicion. So..the kid wasn't as naïve as he had first thought. "Not worry, boy. I swear to Ra and Ma'at that I won't hurt you. Besides, the place with all your answers isn't far..just a ten minute walk, in fact."  
  
Opening his mouth to reply, Yugi found no sound coming out, probably due to the fact that his ka(2) couldn't make up its mind..Ten minutes wasn't very long. But what if the man was lying? Still, he _did_ make a pledge to the gods, and it was a well known fact that the people of the Nine Bows never break a vow, especially to their deities.  
  
After much consideration, the boy agreed, assuring himself that he'll leave as soon as he retrieved the answer. At the positive response, a leer virtually popped off the merchant's mouth and would have done a dance with the money sign if it possible.  
  
Of course, that certainly didn't happen. If it did, though, Yugi would have darted out of the scene faster than anyone being forced to eat Joey's Turtlish-chicken-shelled-ruby soup(3).  
  
The farrago shouts and cries so common in the streets began to fade as Yugi followed the merchant deeper into the alley way. Even the hot rays of Egypt's sun diminished in strength as mud brick walls towered around them. Shuddering, the multicolor-haired boy started to have second doubts about this little trip.  
  
"Are we there yet?" He murmured, trying to shift his weight between his feet to ease the aching. Ten minutes had _definitely_ passed.  
  
The merchant answered without looking back, as if his facial expression would reveal a deep, dark secret. Even so, the tone of his voice gave him away, sounding no less than a hungry wolf circling its prey. "Oh yes. We're almost there. Just a few more steps.."  
  
Before Yugi could even raise his head, something hard came down on him. His brain registered the object to be a rock - perhaps even one of the colorful jars - but his reasoning was soon swamped by darkness. Amethyst orbs dimmed as his body slumped forward into the waiting hands of the merchant..and then, everything turned black.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey grew exceedingly worried when his delicate companion didn't return. Yugi assured him that the walk would only take half an hour, but evidence from out the window proved to be quite longer than that. Two hours, to be exact.  
  
The blonde berated himself as he paced back and forth across the cheetah-skinned rug. He _knew_ he shouldn't have let Yugi go alone! The boy just glowed with allurement, and wandering amongst the hungry eyes of men and women did _not_ pale that light.  
  
Briefly, Joey wondered how he was going to explain this to the pharaoh. For starters, he'd probably be beheaded and then cast into the Nile for the crocodiles to feed on. His remains would sink to the bottom of the river where it'd never be found and erode into..  
  
"What's this I hear about crocodiles and skeletons?"  
  
Joey jumped at the sound of a familiar, womanly voice. Oops. Guess his mouth sort of worked without his knowledge..  
  
"M-Mai! W-what are you doing here?" Worrying plus getting caught in muttering about one's death equals much stammering. Or so Joey thought.  
  
Mai raised a perfect brow and stated blandly, "I live here." Plum cat eyes surveyed the room, sensing something awkward..as if something was missing. Realization suddenly struck Mai harder than one of her big metal pots as she nearly lifted Joey by the collar. "Where the hell is Yugi?!"  
  
The taller teen swallowed nervously, both at the truth and at Mai's roughness. "He..ah, he went for a walk.."  
  
The swallowing became more frequent as the corners of Mai's eyes twitched and purple cat eyes darkened to black. "And you let him go _alone_?"  
  
She really hated to see the blonde nod. In fact, she would have killed the meaning of nodding (or just action of it) if it were possible. Whoever invented such a simple, horrendous, ill-portending signal? Nodding was BAD. It was very, very BAD. Why? Because by nodding, Joey just spelled out: you are in so much trouble it isn't even funny and Yami will be furious with you.  
  
Joey glanced at the so-called royal cook cautiously, surprised to see that her expression remained the same. He immediately changed his mind five seconds later.  
  
"YOU DID _WHAT_?! RA DAMN IT, WHY, JOEY, WHY?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! YUGI'S GOING TO GET KIDNAPPED, OR EVEN WORSE, KILLED! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO EXPLAIN THAT TO THE PHARAOH?!"  
  
In her heated scolding, Mai didn't realize that she revealed her identity. That is, until Joey bravely asked, "Pharaoh? I though you retired as cook.."  
  
"What cook - " This time, Eyes-and-Ears-of-Pharaoh caught herself and groaned inwardly. Great. Now this Joey kid probably won't stop nagging her until she tells the truth. Her life is just dandy..  
  
But first thing's first..  
  
"Joey," Mai inhaled deeply to calm her ka; anger will get her nowhere. "When did Yugi leave?"  
  
The blonde shuffled nervously in her grip before mumbling, "About two hours ago."  
  
Not good.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Well, he told me he just going to take a stroll down the street."  
  
Mai flinched at that reply; logic told her that a brief walk wouldn't take that long, and Yugi didn't seem like the type to wander off purposefully. Only one explanation satisfied the conditions, and the royal one's blood ran cold at the mere thought.  
  
Stunned, she released Joey, barely hearing the boy fall onto the floor with a sounding 'plop' or the groan that ensued. An excruciatingly sharp mantra ran through her head, making all else seem irrelevant: Yugi's been kidnapped. Yugi's been kidnapped. Yugi's been kidnapped. Yugi's been kidnapped. Yugi's been kidnapped..  
  
"Dear Ra!" Joey's head snapped up at the shrill scream. "Yugi's been kidnapped!"  
  
Grabbing the nearest cloak, Mai dashed for the door, intent on finding the pharaoh's lover. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing.  
  
Except for Joey.  
  
Mai sneered at the obstructing body that blocked her way out. "Move, Joey. I must find Yugi!"  
  
"So do I, Mai," the blonde answered with surprising calmness. "But neither of us are leaving until you tell me who you _really_ are. How do I know that you'll return my friend if you find him? You could be working for some sadistic, sex-hungry freak, looking for new whores to use. Or maybe you want Yugi for yourself. Tell me, Mai - or if that's even your name. Who _are_ you?"  
  
Exasperated and knew valuable time was ticking away, Mai gave in and answered briskly, "Alright. Mai _is_ my real name; I'm the Eyes-and-Ears-of- Pharaoh, ordered to return Yugi to King Yami. I knew you and Yugi would be in Paradise Island, thus I went under the identity of a former royal cook to wait for your arrive. Satisfied?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Mai pushed passed a shocked blonde. Cat eyes searched the street frantically for clues as the Eyes-and-Ears ran into the crowd, followed by Joey who finally shook off his amazement.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's quite a beauty, isn't he?"  
  
"Indeed. And I'm willing to sell him to you for three horses."  
  
"Three?! Two is more than I can spare!"  
  
"But with him as your new whore, you'll be able to purchase ten horses at the least!"  
  
Pause. ".Fine. The boy _is_ gifted with great beauty."  
  
That was all Yugi heard as he slipped in and out of consciousness. His mind swarmed with tiny menaces as he tried to focus on the conversation, and his head felt like the Sphinx had just fallen on it. The voices..something about a boy..beauty..  
  
A moan escaped Yugi as his eyes fluttered open, the darkness around him transforming into shapes and colors: a table, two couches, and two moving shadows. Blinking several times, Yugi waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. From his perspective on the ground, he identified the shadows as two men, one of them being the Nubian merchant.  
  
Yugi bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering as both men stood from their seat and advanced towards him. The man he didn't recognize grinned sadistically, "Look here! The boy's awake!"  
  
"Yes, and he's all yours," the merchant smirked as he glared down at Yugi, then, without warning, grabbed the child's hair and kissed him.  
  
Yes. Kissed him.  
  
It took a minute for Yugi to realize what was happening; when the shock dissipated, he tried to scream for help, but his plea was muffled against the other's mouth. Yugi squirmed and twisted, kicked and punched, yet his attempts to escape were thwarted by the tight binding rope that wrapped around him like a second skin.  
  
In the background, he could hear the other man's menacing snigger, which deepened as his sadistic friend pushed Yugi into the ground until the rocks dug into his skin. Yugi choked as a tongue invaded his throat, leaving it bruised and aching. The pressure was too much as the merchant tasted every inched of his mouth. He couldn't breathe.he was suffocating.  
  
And suddenly, it was over.  
  
Yugi sputtered as the merchant pulled away; he felt..sick, disgusted, and most of all, violated. Only Yami had the right to do that - his kisses were always flavored with love, contrary to the pure lust of this.this.monster. A single tear slid down alabaster cheeks as Yugi stared at the ground. Now he understood, and the ominous future was inevitable: the boy the two men were discussing..was him.  
  
As if to confirm this drawn conclusion, the merchant stooped down and grinned, his incisor peering out like some hungry wolf. "Have fun, kid. You should feel proud to be Rekh's new whore. Oh, and you'll find out what lubrication is..very soon."  
  
The merchant and Rekh shared a laugh before leaving the room, locking the door with a sounding click. Realization sinking in - the very thought of being captured again and only to be used - Yugi couldn't help but curl up against the stone-specked ground and cry.  
  
"Yami."  
  
~*~  
  
End notes:  
  
(1) Hehe.was trying to give the stereotypical image of the devil  
  
(2) Ka: in short, in the soul of a person  
  
(3) See previous chapter for the ingredients in Jeoy's Turtlish-chicken- shelled-ruby soup..^_^  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Kinda short..I know. And I'll be adding in Yami and Seto's part in the next chapter, as well as Ryou and Bakura's (nope, I hadn't forgotten them^_^)  
  
Yugi: Why the hell am I kidnapped again?!  
  
YK: My, such language! *Yugi glares* Er, I needed a plot?  
  
Yugi: ..Why couldn't Joey have been kidnapped?  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
YK: Because you're the main character  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
YK: As always, please R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
